Crimson
by BeautifulTwisted
Summary: Revenge. It's her only purpose, her only desire in this twisted, corrupt world. Hidden behind the silk dresses and the sparking jewlery she is a cold hearted killer who will stop at nothing in her search for the ultimate vengeance. But first, she must deal with a certain dark haired boy and his butler. Sebby/Kag/Claude
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson**

BeautifulTwisted

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji. _

**Prologue**

A black feline intently gazed with bright yellow glowing eyes as a girl rushed past. Where she was going at this time of night was unsure. Where she had come from was a mystery. She had appeared as if from the soft tendrils of fog that clung to the ground; a figure cloaked in shadows and mist. Wrapped in a black cape, the hood fell down to revel the soft features of a young woman. Unruly wisps of raven hair that had escaped her complex plait framed her face. Her skin was so light it illuminated in the gentle glow of the moon, greatly contrasting her dark hair, and her eyes were the palest ice blue, all but gray.

With a quiet mew and a lick of its paw, the agile cat strode away unnoticed by the girl who had already disappeared around a corner. In her wake shadows loomed and a heavy feeling of dread had settled. The cat did not want to linger.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Tonight was it. In a couple of minutes, she would reach the rendezvous point and then it would be over. It would _all _be over at last. They would no longer be in her way.

Upon arrival, the girl smirked. They were already there.

"You know, tonight is special," she said in musical and haunting voice, announcing her presence. "Tonight will be remembered for decades to come. They'll call it _'The London Massacre.'_"

And with one last feral smile, the girl revealed two fans from beneath her cloak as the world went black. For those moments, it was as if time stopped. The screams of her victims had been lost in the silence. With each delicate flick of her wrists and each dramatic swing of her arm, a new body littered the ground until it was only her, one girl in a lonely world.

As the world turned back on once again, she had disappeared without a trace. All that remained were the blood splatters and lifeless corpses of those unfortunate enough to fall prey to her.

"_May _They_ have mercy on you, for I will not._" Was the only whisper on the wind tonight, the night that time had stood still—if only for a few seconds.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

He had been called in by the Queen herself to investigate the mass murder of twenty-eight men. What he had expected, however, had been nothing compared to what he saw. The twisted bodies were all covered in dark blood, deep lacerations marring their skin and clean cuts carved into their faces. Limbs looked broken and mangled and fearful empty eyes stared at nothing. The scene was gruesome and disturbing, although the most confusing thing was the way they were killed. The cuts and slashes were so precise and neat, each limb broken in the same exact place. However, the killer had clearly not taken as much care with the blood. The crimson liquid painted the ground and surrounding buildings. It seemed that someone so organized wouldn't want such a mess…unless they were trying to make a statement?

"Sebastian, what do you think?" Ciel asked the tall butler standing beside him. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the deaths yet.

"This is not the work of a human," the demon stated as his red eyes gleamed. Not the work of a human, indeed. No, something far from it.

This was sure to be interesting. Very interesting.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter One **

"Sebastian, put together a list of suspects and interrogate each one. It disturbs the Queen to have such a killer loose in her garden," the young Earl ordered. Meanwhile, he would go home and send someone to the Scotland Yard. Publishing these killings would only cause panic and fear and make it ten times harder to find the real killer.

"Yes, my lord," the handsome man beside him said with a dark smirk before disappearing to carry out his master's orders. He already had an idea who was behind the murder. But why was she back?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Tonight was the night of the last party of the season, a grand event to be held at the manner of Lord Aleister Chamber, the Viscount Druitt. The "London Massacre" had caused fear, caused the uneasiness it was meant to with those who could get their hands on the information, but nothing was being released to the public! Instead it seemed that the Scotland Yard was focusing on Jack the Ripper. It was as if the deaths of twenty-eight men was nothing, unimportant.

No matter, she had gotten rid of them nevertheless. No longer were they thorns in her side. No. Now they were dead. Lifeless pieces of meat. And that was enough for the moment.

A cruel smile formed on her lips as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Just remembering their deaths made her heart beat faster. All that blood had been like a crimson paint splattered everywhere. It had been so beautiful. Divine, even.

Perfecting her looks, she stepped away from the mirror and decided it was time to make her appearance at the party. Her black hair was left to cascade down to the small of her back, small rubies woven into the think tresses. It was rather improper, but then what did she care for proper? No one would ever dare to question her. She wore a red dress, the color of fresh blood. The silky material slid every so slightly across her skin with each step as she strode down the hallway from her rooms. All in all the dress was a rather scandalous thing itself. It had a stiff bodice with black ribbons lacing up the front in an intricate crisscross. The tops of her breasts were left bare, no jewelry dangling from her neck, and her shoulders exposed, the creamy skin smooth and tantalizing, daring someone to touch. The skirts of the dress were layers and layers of red material, lined with black. Ribbons, much like the bodices, decorated the heavy material and the hem. It was a gorgeous dress in a stunning color. It was a piece of art itself, but when she wore it, it came to life as a living creation.

She had put bright red color on her lips, but otherwise left her face clean. She had no need for makeup.

She was almost to the ballroom, her heels clicking on the floors as she walked, a loud sound in the quiet.

As a servant opened the ornate door into the ballroom for her, music and talking erupted from the room. Reaching her black gloved hand out to meet the waiting arm of the servant, she let the man lead her into the room. As she walked through the crowds, heads turned and whispers started.

"Lady Adriana!" Viscount Druitt called out as he reached an arm out for her to take. Releasing the servant, she then turned her attentions to the Viscount.

"This is quite the party you have here!" she exclaimed with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Thank you so much for having me as a guest in your house. The guest rooms are lovely."

"Ahh, anything for a childhood friend!" He had a pleasant smile as his eyes trailed her body. She suppressed a frown before noticing other women staring jealously at her. The forced smile turned into a smirk. "I see I have stolen you from many adoring fans. I shall let you get on with your party," she said before slipping away and into the crowd.

She froze, though, when she saw _him_. What was he doing here?

Regaining her composure, she made her way to the familiar person.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

He saw her before she was able to reach him. He politely excused himself and then met her on the dance floor, grasping her hand and easily slipping into a graceful dance.

"Kagome," he whispered into her ear. He felt her tense. He had the upper hand.

"Please, call me Lady Adriana," she said back curtly as she pulled back enough to watch him with her icy blue eyes.

"The last time I saw you, you were going by 'Kagome,' _my lady_." He mocked her, his eyes glowing for a second as they continued to twirl to the music.

"And what are you going by, then?" Her voice was controlled, but he knew she was raging inside.

"Sebastian, _my lady_."

"How befitting. Sebastian," she tested the name. "Are you here following another…_pet_?" She chose her words carefully, putting a certain amount of dislike in the last one.

He countered with a question for her. "Did you kill those men?"

A familiar expression crossed her face. "What could you _possibly_ be going on about?"

With a twitch of his lips, he brought her close once more so his lips were at her ear. "Don't act coy. It doesn't suit you."

And with that, the song ended and he released her. He bowed and formally thanked her before gently brushing his lips against her covered hand.

_Kagome._

Banishing her from his thoughts at the moment, he focused once again on Ciel and Viscount Druitt.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kagome was furious. Sebastian was a surprise and she _hated _surprises.

Trying to distract herself, she let a handsome young man dance with her. The idiot was letting her lead him on, staring at her like a lovesick puppy who just found the woman of his dreams. His foolishness was working to her advantage, though, for the night. He successfully distracted her from Sebastian and kept her focused on her purpose.

She was here to monitor Ciel Phantomhive and her male companion seemed so dull witted that she was able to carry a conversation with him and still keep most of her attention on the Phantomhive boy…well girl. For reasons she could probably guess, the boy was disguised as a girl.

He most likely thought Viscount Druitt was Jack the Ripper. If only he could look closer to home, he might see how wrong he was.

As she danced with the young man, whose name she cared little for, she watched as the girl Ciel disappeared with the Viscount.

Leaning into her dance partner, she whispered to him. "This party bores me. How about we find something more _entertaining _to do," her tone was all it took before he let her lead him from the dance floor.

She brought him to the room partly concealed by curtains that she had seen Ciel and Viscount Druitt disappear into. The large space was dark and there was a staircase that led to a simple door also covered partially by drapes. That's likely where the Viscount trapped the girls he sold, perhaps even where he sold them. But first she needed to get rid of the man hanging onto her.

As she turned to him, she let him capture her lips in a kiss.

_Disgusting. _

She let his hands wrap intimately around her neck.

_Repulsive._

His hands travelled down her body as he continued to kiss her.

Vile.

Finally, he had gotten under the layers of her skirts, trailing up her thigh until he pulled back.

"Wha—"

"Shut up."

Kagome Slashed across and he fell, bleeding to the floor.

Strapped to her thigh had been a dagger, one he had found as he had run his hand up her leg. In confusion he had grabbed the offending object and upon realization of what it was pulled back. She had then taken the weapon and now he was on the floor, his face slashed from side to side.

She knelt down and examined her handiwork. "I'm afraid there will be a scar, but then again, you're probably just wishing the pain would go away. Just remember," she forced his head to turn to her, "You had an accident. Your own idiocy caused this."

She wiped the dagger on his shirt before re-strapping it to her thigh and continuing on to the door at the top of the stairs, confident as she turned the doorknob.

Ciel Phantomhive was turning out to be more trouble than she expected.

* * *

><p>Hmm. Reading it over, it's not very descriptive, is it? Ahh well, I'm just going to leave it like this. Enjoy and maybe review? Maybe?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kagome was unsurprised.

The room was unlit and a sickly sweet haze hung in the air. There was sparse furniture that was plain with few ornaments to adorn it. She could make out as the disguised Ciel fell to the ground unconscious, a muttered curse the only sound before his body was a limp heap on the floor.

The Viscount Druitt turned around but a look of astonishment crossed his face as he saw not only the girl Ciel but Kagome as she stood there watching him, unfazed by the drug that poisoned the air.

"Lady Adriana?" The blonde managed as his eyes searched hers for any sense of what she was thinking.

"Is that any way to treat a lady, Aleister?" She gracefully motioned at Ciel with her right hand. "I do believe that you are making a severe mistake here, taking this _girl_."

"Adriana," he said, dropping all formalities, "the air must be affecting you and I doubt you are thinking clearly. Shall I escort you from the room?"

"No, I believe my judgment is quite intact. I am afraid, however, for you. This _girl_ will be sorely missed and she has quite…_resourceful_ servants. It is in both of our best interests, if I may say so, that you release her." Kagome couldn't help as the corners of her lips curled upward slightly.

"I highly doubt her servants will be able to do anything! And besides, my little robin, you already know I run a business. This is business," the Viscount said with a serious expression.

"Even as a child you were slightly off center," Kagome sighed. "I'm not surprised in the least of your choice of _business, _but I really would prefer you didn't take the girl. Is there perhaps something I can offer instead?" Kagome knew nothing simple could make up for value of the feminine looking Ciel, and Aleister would make quite a large sum of money off of 'her'. Of course, that was only in the event that Sebastian did not save the weak and tactless boy, which was very unlikely.

The Viscount Druitt seemed to consider the offer for a moment before replying. "No, there is not."

She knew he was making a horrible choice, but she would not sway him from his path. Let him ruin himself for all she cared. And let Sebastian be the savior for she had no interest in such a role.

"That is a pity, but I will not stand in your way. I only ask that I may attend the underground auction." Kagome knew he would agree; he was an arrogant fool that played the game of society and he would not deny the request of a guest and "childhood friend."

"Of course, what kind of host would I be if I refused?" The normal friendly look had returned and he ushered Kagome from the room. He would retrieve the girl's body later.

As Kagome and Viscount Druitt exited, it became known of her previous dance partner's 'accident'. The man was still there, but he had pushed himself into a kneeling position as his hands covered his face. It was plain to see he was in pain and blood still dripped from the wound, the red liquid coating his fingers and falling quietly to the stone flooring.

"What happened?" The Viscount Druitt inquired to a stoic Kagome.

"There was a slight _mishap. _Nothing that won't heal," she said as she strode out of the dark space and back to the lively party. One thing about the Viscount was that he would never question things he knew would be left unanswered. He would never tell of things so dark when he himself was involved in such a 'business'. The cheery front he hid behind was nothing like the real man underneath and Kagome much preferred the latter.

Back in the light atmosphere, Kagome moved through the crowds socializing with few. She really needed a glass of water and a place to sit. Her dress was heavy and irritating, the fabric rustling every so slightly with her movement and the spacious ballroom too crowded for her tastes.

Kagome despised parties and the lies and gossip drove her mad. She hated the dresses and the dances, but the boisterous men and uptight women that attended such events she loathed even more so.

Now that Ciel was no longer there, she had no reason to stay and so she slipped out a door into a grand hallway. There was one room in particular that she had always remembered in this mansion and it was to that room that she was headed towards now.

Walking past door after door, the tension eased from her shoulders as she escaped further away from the party.

The sound of her heels on the floor was loud in the silence and few servants scurried around this area. It was somewhat peaceful, as much as it could be anyways.

Finally Kagome found it, the light colored door with a gold trim and delicate, wispy vines artfully painted around the frame, fragile blooming flowers ever here and there.

Gently, she stepped into the room and looked around. Her red painted lips formed a true smile.

The circular space was floored with a light wood and in the center was a sleek mahogany grand piano, waiting to be played. Off to the side was a simple harp which was accompanied by a few cushioned seats for listeners.

Various sheets of music were on the piano stand, but Kagome ignored them as she took a seat, brushing her skirts aside and out of the way. Slipping her shoes off, she pushed them away from her feet and immediately slammed down on the keys, the chord echoing around the room for a few moments. Positioning her bare foot on the petal, she began to play.

First, a gentle and simple song that grew more complex. A warm up.

She became more entranced as she played, her fingers moving nimbly on the keys. As her ears became more attuned to the sound of the instrument, she let her body move on its own accord, each note sounding out as she closed her eyes. Just listening.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

That's how Sebastian found her when he entered the room. She was blissfully unaware of anything around her as the sweet melody died down and she began a new song, transitioning effortlessly.

Sebastian only stood at the door, observing her. He had never seen her let herself go as much as she did now. Kagome had always been a controlled woman, the kind to never let anyone in. A smirk settled on his lips as he listened, the haunting melody forlorn and ever so familiar.

A she struck the last keys of the song the notes reverberated for a few moments before Sebastian broke the peaceful quiet, clapping slowly.

He watched as she quickly spun around, the defensive barrier back up and the familiar Kagome glaring at him with her stormy eyes.

It brought him pleasure to know that he had caught her off guard.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kagome was wary. She did not have the upper hand in this situation and that made her displeased. It seemed as though lately she didn't have the advantage in anything.

"I see you found me."

"I see you still play that song, _Kagome_."

"_Lady Adriana_," she corrected, frowning. Sebastian had invaded a private moment and she didn't like that.

* * *

><p>Well, Kagome <em>does<em> have another side, but you're not likely to see it often. She may be a cold and calculating person, but hey, whatever works for her! Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Am I bothering you?"

Ignoring his question, Kagome replied. "Shouldn't you be saving Ciel by now? Or do you plan to wait for the auction?" her voice was ice, chilling even Sebastian to the bone.

"I think he can handle himself for the moment," Sebastian said, a patronizing smirk on his lips. "After all, he cannot get into more trouble."

"Then what do you plan to do-besides trying to assert superiority over me?" Kagome turned to look at the tall dark demon who was staring down at her. Lazily, she peeled off the black gloves from her hands and let them drop to the floor beside the piano bench she was currently perched upon.

"To wait. To listen. To learn. There are a number of things I _may _do, but none of them are of your concern."

Sebastian's dark eyes wandered to the bare skin of Kagome's neck. Then to the sparkling rubies that adorned her hair. Then lastly to her pale face and her soft, pink lips.

"I see you are parading around wealth like a pampered human these days; although, luxury does suit you well," he commented, taking a step closer to the poised woman.

"I see you must quite enjoy the role of a _butler._ Is that right? A butler? I always knew you would fall in love with humanity," Kagome said, her words soaked with poison. "Those who fall in love fall into servitude."

He took another step closer.

"But what is a life with nothing. Passionless? Loveless? Emotionless?"

And another step.

"What is a life that goes on forever?" She retorted, eyes narrowing. Sebastian and his games. Always his games.

"I think that may be something you understand best, dear Kagome."

Another step.

Another step.

Each one echoed in the silent room, louder than thunder and as silent as the night. He was a creature of the night.

But then again, so was she.

Directly in front of the sitting woman now, Sebastian bent over in a bowing position. He could see as her hands clenched tightly enough for her perfect nails to dig crescent shaped punctures in her palms and as drops of blood ran through her fingers. He could sense her disdain as he brought his mouth to her ear, close enough to let his fangs brush over the exposed skin.

"_Are you afraid?"_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

She remembered.

She remembered those words.

_Are you afraid? _

Of course.

_Do you fear death?_

Yes.

_Do you fear _me?

No.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sebastian lifted one of the bleeding hands from her lap, forcefully holding the appendage close to his face. Eyes never leaving hers, he studied her expression as his tongue snaked out to run over the shallow wounds in her palm.

Blood was precious. Kagome understood this. Understood the intimate nature of sharing blood.

He smirked as she tried to pull her hand away. She was strong but he was stronger.

Glaring at him, Kagome showed only dislike.

Demon blood was the second best thing to a soul. One could live off another's blood without the souls of humans, but blood was hard to get and most demons did not like to share.

"Do you have nothing better to do than to torment a lady?" She said finally as Sebastian let her hand fall limply back to fabric covered lap.

He had won again. He was always winning these games.

"It proves as entertainment while I wait for my master."

"Is that all you care about? Finding amusement?"

"No."

A tense silence settled on the room and hung in the air. Seconds passed, but it seemed like minutes. Hours staring into those dark eyes. Days finding her way back.

"Well," Kagome said, breaking all illusions as she stood and brushed her skirts. "I believe I have an auction to prepare for. Perhaps I shall see you there." She glided past the tall demon and out of the room, letting the door quietly click behind her. She would retrieve her shoes and gloves at a more appropriate time. For now, she had to escape the room. And Sebastian knew it.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

In the guest wing, Kagome had been given a set of rooms: a sleeping chamber, a sitting room, and a bathing room. Expensive rugs cushioned the floors; elaborate paintings and portraits hung from every inch of wall which was covered in silk and satin wallpaper. Ornate chairs and couches filled up space, elegant designs carved into the wood. Tables held porcelain painted vases and small figures of people and animals while shelves were overflowing with organized piles of first edition books and old family scrolls. Everywhere the eye looked there was gold, gold painted walls and gold mirrors. Gold rimmed furniture and gold frames for each picture. The Viscount had spent lavishly on these rooms, just as he had the rest of his mansion. Every detail was precise, nothing forgotten and nothing left unattended.

Servants moved here and there straightening things up, waiting for the smallest command from Kagome. Even at the movement of a finger, someone would be there, ready to follow orders.

Kagome motioned to a young man, telling him to follow her as she made her way to her sleeping chamber. With a flick of her wrist, she told him to close the door behind himself as she moved over in front of a full length mirror.

"Get me the dark blue dress on the left side of my closet."

As the servant retrieved the dress, Kagome began to gently separate the small rubies from her dark hair.

Noticing he had found the dress and laid it neatly on her bed, Kagome spoke, not taking her eyes from her reflection as she untangled the last of the rubies.

"Here," she handed out the red stones for the servant to take. "You may have them, if you like. I don't care much for rubies." At the slight hesitation and mistrust in his eyes, she continued. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

The young man pocketed the stones and then looked back up to Kagome.

For a moment, Kagome studied his face. He was rather handsome…for a human. He had slim features, a straight nose and thin lips. His eyes were a chocolate brown, warm. He was perhaps a head taller than her; short, loose brown curls were pushed behind his ears and he wore the crisp clothing of a servant.

"You know, you remind me of someone," Kagome spoke, even though the young man didn't seem to acknowledge her aside from following commands.

"Here, could you unlace the back of this dress? It's rather complicated," she said, pushing her raven tresses aside so his fingers could undo the bows and crisscrossing ribbons.

"Do you perhaps have an older brother? A cousin?" She inquired as she felt the dress loosen around her.

"No one _you_ would know, My Lady" he replied curtly. Like a good servant.

"Then, a name? You must have a name." He was clumsy, not the type of servant a lady would usually call for help. Rather, women usually had maids to help them dress. As he finished, he took a step back.

"Ralph."

Without warning, Kagome let the dress fall to a pool of fabric around her ankles. She had only a thin shift and she couldn't help the small twist of her lips as the servant recovered from slight shock, cheeks flushed and head politely turned away at a slight angle.

"Can you retrieve the dress from my bed?" Kagome said, stepping from the heap of black and red at her feet.

As she stepped into the new gown, Kagome watched her servant's uncomfortable expression.

"Here, do you think you can tie this up in the back? You do know how, right?"

He nodded, and Kagome once again moved her hair aside, holding the dress up so it could be tied.

"You really do seem so familiar," Kagome said, letting the comment be ignored.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The auction room was dark. Richly dressed people were seated as if waiting for any normal event, not the selling of girls on the black market.

Fancy masks seemed to be the fashion, hiding the identities of participants too 'good' for such auctions. Kagome herself was wearing a sapphire blue mask rimmed with silver to match her dress. She had left her matching gloves, having always hated the feeling of them.

Sitting, her eyes scanned the crowds, taking in the not-so-well-hidden identities of those attending.

As the auctioning started, she feigned interest. She could care less for any of the girls whose lives were being toyed with by the rich.

And then, it was time. The last girl. Ciel.

Ciel was stuck in a human sized bird cage, sitting in his pink frilly dress, eyes closed.

She knew when those eyes opened the right would be an ordinary blue. But the left, the left would be violet, carrying the mark of a demon. He would call Sebastian. Sebastian would come. Sebastian would be the unlikely hero yet again.

And then it happened. He opened his eyes. The candles went out. And then everyone was unconscious.

As the flames flickered back to life once again, only Ciel and Sebastian were left standing-Ciel, Sebastian, and one other. A woman dressed in blue. A woman who watched Ciel intently, ignoring his butler as if Sebastian was nothing.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Lady Adriana D'Aeth, a surname I am sure you are familiar."

* * *

><p>This is a kind of confusing chapter. Heh. And the whole part with Ralph probably seems random…but it's important later. I assure you! He will be a returning character. If you have questions, feel free to ask. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"D'Aeth…" Ciel tested the name on his lips. It did seem quite familiar, likely another influential family. What he wondered, though, was not about her name, but rather the fact that she was still standing, that Sebastian had not knocked her unconscious like the many people that now littered the room.

"Sebastian, why is she still conscious?" he demanded, perturbed by his butler's seemingly careless regard for his safety and the fact that Sebastian had not retrieved him earlier. He did not like Sebastian's games and while it was in his knowledge Sebastian would follow his contract to protect and serve, Ciel knew the twisted nature of a demon.

"Because he cannot simply throw me aside, as much as he may have liked," Kagome interjected, "Although, I believe the Viscount was not so lucky."

Lifting her skirts, Kagome made her way around the bodies, not bothering to look down. "Would you like me to show you the way out? Or shall Sebastian lead the way?" Kagome stepped into the role of a rich heiress easily, as if she had never been anything else. Her seemingly polite manners fell into place, but she was far too suspicious, far too strange for comfort. Ciel immediately distrusted the woman; she likely had her own agenda.

"No. Sebastian, lead the way." And he did. Ciel followed, eyeing the woman that walked silently beside him. As they came to more familiar hallways, he spared a glance to his faithful butler. Sebastian had an indecipherable expression as always, and that annoyed Ciel. He often prided himself in being able to understand people, in being able to tell what they were feeling or how they would react to a situation. With Sebastian and Lady Adriana, he found he couldn't do that. He found that he felt as if he was the only one who didn't know something, the only one being left out. Ciel despised being left out.

"Sebastian, get the carriage. I wish to leave."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kagome walked slowly, listening to the click of her own heels. Almost all of the servants had gone, likely due to the late hour. As she scanned the faces of the few left, she looked for one in particular: Ralph. He seemed so much like _him_, even the sharp attitude. Perhaps it was her own greed, but she just wanted to hold onto that feeling of familiarity for once. In a world where nothing stayed still, she waned to hold onto that feeling, if only for a little while.

As her eyes wandered, they never landed on the face she was looking for. Pity.

She gestured a random female servant over to help her undress before dismissing the young woman and blowing out the candles. A few hours of sleep would be beneficial to her before she left in the morning.

Closing her eyes, she couldn't stop the images that flashed in her mind. She couldn't help but see his face, feel his touch. The emotions she once felt flooded back to her in her dreams and she couldn't help but to remember.

In her dreams, Kagome relived her life over and over again as if on repeat. She would bear witness to her naïveté, knowing that she would make the same mistakes again time after time and be helpless to stop herself, only able to watch in horror as she relived the regrets and misgivings in her short human life. Humans were stupid—too impulsive and ruled by irrational feelings.

_The day she had met the man who would change her life so drastically had been quite ordinary. She was but a child, fifteen years of age, working as a servant in the house of Lord Alexander Dalton, a middle-aged man, worn down by the years. He had a soft spot, though, for his servants, and he treated them fairly. Kagome had not come to understand this, though, until much later in life. Until it was too late to do anything but reminisce about the happier days of life at Lord Dalton's manor. _

_In the morning, she woke before dawn to wash and dress before heading down to the kitchens to retrieve the lord's breakfast. Every morning, without fail, she would carry the heavy tray of hot food all the way from the kitchen to his chambers, up two flights of stairs. But, this morning, as she knocked to enter, a stranger opened the door. It was not the usual servant; in fact, it was not a servant at all! This man that stood before her was dressed in fine clothing, finer than even her master's. _

_Moving aside to allow her entrance, he looked down at her with an unreadable expression. A small curtsey was all the tray she held allowed of her without tumbling over at this man's feet, and without another glance to him she continued to place the tray on the small circular table in the room as she did every morning. Except, one thing was different. This morning, her master was already fully dressed, standing tense as he watched the stranger man. _

"_Alexander, my friend, you must introduce me to this delightful serving girl," the man said from his place, still by the door, with a smile curled onto his lips._

_Kagome watched her master tensely return the look with a strained smile of his own as he motioned to her. "Lord Eldon, this is my servant Kagome."_

"_Ah, such a pretty name for a pretty young woman. How, may I inquire, did you acquire such a foreign beauty?" Everything about this man had put her nerves on edge, and rightly so. Later she would find she should have listened to her instincts, known to run. _

_In the moment, however, she did little but stand as his eyes raked over her form. In turn, she studied him as well. He was tall, very tall—perhaps just over six feet. And he was young, considerably so in comparison with Lord Dalton. In fact, everything about his was different from Lord Dalton. He lacked the same soft kindness in his eyes, and he held himself as only the young and confident do: with an air that said he knew just how handsome he was, how charming. His dark brown hair was a great contract to Lord Dalton's graying shade, and his eyes were so dark they shone black in the dim morning light. Even his posture was straighter, sharper. Lord Dalton had lost his sharpness with age, but his mind was still there, reeling in his head. This dark you man—Lord Eldon—was everything her master was not. He was unreadable and unyielding. He was dangerous. If only she had realized it then. _

"_I found her, on the streets," her master answered, reaching over to put a heavy hand on her shoulder. At the time, she had though it might have been to tell her to keep quiet, calm, and reassured, but looking back, it was likely to soothe himself. As if that hand on her shoulder would keep Lord Eldon from targeting his servant and his house. "Half starving, she was." _

_Nodding his head slightly, Lord Eldon continued to stare openly at the foreign girl. His eyes travelled to the hand on her shoulder before continuing on their path to Lord Dalton's face. _

"_How old is she? Do you know?" He asked, a slight raise of his eyebrow the only change in his stern expression. _

_Kagome looked up to her master, waiting for him to answer the seemingly innocent question. When he did not, only furrowed his brow, the younger lord moved his gaze from Lord Dalton to her. _

_With a deep laugh, surprisingly so, he spoke again. "It appears your master has momentarily forgotten. Would you care to share, _Kagome?_"_

_She didn't like the way he said her name, and yet she still answered. _

"_Fifteen."_

"_Oh, such a lovely age," he smiled at her—a strange smile. Such a strange smile. _

Kagome woke with a frown as she did every time before. She did not like to sleep because in her sleep she dreamed of life. Never were her wounds allowed to heal because they were always torn open when she slept. When Kagome had first realized her predicament, she had refused to sleep, done anything and everything to stay awake. But, even she needed sleep and her body had become so frail and weak she could no longer fight the inevitable.

Pushing back the sheets, she stood, loving the feel of the cold floors on her feet. Coldness was good, the cold could not hurt you as the heat of a flame. Cold was not like the raging fire of living a miserable life day after day until it consumed you. Kagome embraced the cold, better that than to burn alive.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The morning brought with it a chill that slithered through the mansion, unable to be cast out by the many fireplaces that were lit. As birds chirped outside and servants began to start their daily life, Kagome stared out her open window and thought of Ralph. That is, until Sebastian invaded her mind. Picking up the closest item, which happened to be a book, Kagome flung it across the room, satisfied as it thudded loudly against the wall. Sebastian was not to have that power over her this morning. He would not invade her only sanctuary: her thoughts.

Letting out an angry growl, Kagome began to pace.

This is how the servants found her a couple of hours later, angrily pacing her room. As a young woman knocked, Kagome harshly hissed an "enter" before continuing her pacing.

The girl entered hesitantly, deciding best to just stand there rather than speak and earn the woman's attention.

It was a few minutes before Kagome said anything, but when she did, she stopped pacing to put her full attention on the fidgeting servant.

"Where is Ralph? Send him to me," she demanded before turning her back to the frightened girl, dismissing her.

It was perhaps fifteen minutes later that he actually came to her, knocking on the door strongly without hesitation.

"Enter," she said with her back to the door as she once more stared out the window at the view of the lands Viscount Druitt owned.

She heard him do so, and she heard the heavy click as he closed the door behind himself.

"You need something, Miss?"

"Come here," she said, not looking away from the scenery just outside the window. So close and yet so far.

His footsteps were loud as he complied, coming to stand just behind her.

"Look out the window with me." She could feel his confusion, yet he once again complied.

"Isn't it a nice view?"

"Yes, Miss."

Kagome sighed. He was so formal, the perfect servant. But that's not what she wanted. She didn't want the distant person that stood next to her. She wanted what he reminded her of, the man that smiled with her and talked with her from late in the night to early in the morning. She did not want this stranger. She wanted _him_.

After moments of silence, she finally turned to look at his tired face, the dark circles under his eyes.

"You work hard, do you not?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Then you would not oppose to a…day off?" She watched him as she spoke, watched his face turn from formal and distant to suspicious. Of course, he was probably wondering what she could want, what she could possibly have to gain. A noble woman did not do such things for no reason. "I have no alternative motives, Ralph, other than wanting company for a day. Would you allow me to have it?"

A pause.

"Miss, I must work. I do not have the luxury to do as I wish every day and I am sure you can find someone with much higher status than a _servant_," he almost spat the word, "to entertain you. If there is nothing I can do for you, I shall go about doing my job."

Kagome looked one last time at Ralph before tearing her eyes away to fix her gaze on the distant outside once more.

"Go, then." She said quietly and he did.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

As Ralph turned and left, he frowned to himself. The last look she had given him was so…_haunted_. He was sure she did not mean to reveal such to him, but he had seen it there in her eyes. She was haunted and lonely, and she expected him to do something about it.

What would he do? He had nothing to offer, and nothing he would willingly give the young woman. She was a noblewoman, had been her whole life! She would never understand him, and he didn't want her to. Those people always thought they could just take and take and take! He had nothing left to give to them, though! Not even company, for she could not possibly understand the sting of hunger and the harshness of the elements. Therefore, she could not understand him and he would not give company to someone like that.

Nobles were bad news, and he didn't plan to become a plaything for one any time soon.

With that thought, he left the guest wing to go about his job. He was already half an hour behind.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sebastian watched from the distance as Kagome was rejected by the young man. How amusing that she would stoop so low as to look for the company of servant and then be rejected! Perhaps he would remedy her loneliness before Ciel woke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sebastian could not explain his interest in Kagome. She had always had a certain…_allure. _Even as a puny little human, she was rather intriguing. But now, she was quite grown up. This was evident as he entered her room through the open window just as she dropped her night shift.

He watched her shoulders tense before she addressed him, no embarrassment in her voice at her state of undress.

"What a _pleasant _surprise." She said sharply before striding over to the closet to pick a dress for the day. Choosing a white gown, she pulled it from the closet and tossed it to the bed while she searched for undergarments. "What could I_ possibly_ do for you_?" _she asked with a sarcastic look as she glanced over to the butler whose eyes lazily scanned over her form.

"Nothing, I simply came to provide company," he said, not bothering to give her privacy.

"As I am dressing? Surely you could have picked a better time. But, while you're here, would you mind fastening my dress, I cannot reach the back quite right." She had slipped the dress on over her form and now stood with her back to him, her hair held up and out of the way as she waited. "You are, after all, a _butler," _the last word was said with a hidden smirk.

And Sebastian found his eyes narrowing at her as he reached forward to lace up her gown. Being slightly rough, he had his own moment of victory as he heard her let out a small surprised gasp. He was _not_ just a butler. He was something much, much more dangerous and he wanted her to remember it.

Kagome couldn't help but clench her teeth as she felt her dress pulled too tightly and as his rough fingers scraped over the material with each motion.

As he finished, she broke the quiet. "Don't you have a little boy to attend to now? Or will you stay to mock me longer?"

"As much as I would love to stay, you are correct. I must Wake up Ciel. But do not be lonely, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon Kagome." And then he was gone, as suddenly as he had come. The only hint of his presence was the slight breeze that caressed her skin in his wake, causing her skin to tingle.

Kagome let out a small breath before letting her hair down once more, wearily staring at the empty space Sebastian had occupied mere moments ago.

_Not a week after his visit, __Lord Eldon had returned and the household was in an uproar planning meals, cleaning, adding decorations, and preparing rooms. From what little Kagome could gather from the others, he was staying for a couple of days on business with the master. _

_Innocent and unsuspicious, Kagome had thought nothing of the visit. That is, until a day later when she was called away from her duties to Lord Dalton's office. And clad in her dirty dress with hair wildly escaping her braid, she stood before the door to the private study, hesitant. From within, she could hear the muffled low voices of her master and Lord Eldon as they seemed to argue. _

_Without thinking, she stepped closer to hear and by accident pushed the door an inch or two, enough to creak and draw the two men's attention. _

"_Ah, there she is. Come in," Lord Dalton said, motioning her in. With red flushed cheeks, she moved into the room and softly closed the door behind her. She had been caught. _

_Giving a small curtsey, she dared to look up at the two men for a second before averting her eyes to their feet. There appeared to be no anger at her attempted eavesdropping and she was somewhat relieved. She waited for further orders, though, as a tense quiet overtook the room. _

_Breaking the awkwardness, Lord Eldon spoke in a casual yet haughty voice. Surprisingly, he addressed her. "Kagome, your master owes me money. However, he appears to be unable to pay. In place of the payment, we have made an arrangement in which you will work for me until he can pay his debt with interest." And with that, he seemed to close the topic as if all was stated and there was no room for argument. And it had appeared that Lord Dalton certainly wanted to argue. But he did not, even as Kagome looked to him to confirm that she was, indeed, being sent to some strange house with some strange man. And yet, she had still not grasped the fact that her very life was about to change. Her days at Lord Dalton's house were about to end, taking her innocence with them. _

The Viscount's mansion was situated in front of a rectangular man made pond which was stocked with various fish. But, even though it was well stocked, it was uncommon for anyone besides the occasional servant to fish from the pond unless the Viscount had company who enjoyed the pastime. However, at the moment she was the only guest and she was going to make use of the pond.

She found servants and had them quickly set up a picnic beside the water and now she sat in the serene environment, enjoying the quiet. That is, until servants began to bustle around with frantic yells and rushed footsteps. Irritated, Kagome stood up, brushed off her skirts, and decided to find out what the commotion was.

Around at the front of the mansion, an ornate carriage had pulled up and its occupants were just stepping out as Kagome rounded the house. It appeared to be a boy and his butler, unfamiliar to her from this distance. She would have mistaken them for Ciel and Sebastian if not for the boy's light golden hair and the thin wire framed glasses worn by the butler whose head turned sharply to glance in her direction.

With a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips, Kagome turned from the stare and returned to her picnic. She was certain she would meet the two strangers soon enough—although, soon enough came much later than she had predicted.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Claude Faustus helped Alois out of the carriage, allowing the Viscount's servants to escort his master to the house. Walking just behind, he noticed a peculiar young woman–or should he say demon— round the corner of the large mansion before pausing and disappearing once more. How interesting.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was at dinner that Kagome finally got to meet the blonde boy and his butler. Seated across from Alois, she could see the way his lips curled up just the slightest, almost cruelly at times. The way his eyes flashed, dull one moment and lively the next. The flamboyant movements as he told a story and the boyish laugh at nothing in particular.

The Viscount was particularly delighted by this boy, listening to his tales and playing into his moods like a gullible child. But, as the two conversed she kept her attention on the butler who stood away, ready to tend to the boy at any moment.

The butler's eyes were stony as they watched the boy, betraying little. Yet every once in a while, Kagome swore she saw something akin to disgust. Annoyance that flashed when the spoiled blonde purposely dropped his knife or wanted a new napkin for no apparent reason. It appeared this child was more manipulative then het let on.

By the second course, she had determined Alois had a desperate need for two things. Dominance and attention. Two things she would indulge him with for the duration of dinner. But, as she smiled at his '_charm_' and '_wit'_, her eyes still lingered on the butler. This close, she could confirm what she had suspected that morning:

He was a demon and he had a contract with this boy.

_How unexpected._ The Viscount certainly kept interesting company-much more interesting than he seemed to know.

As the meal concluded, Kagome excluded herself. She did not care for drinks afterwards and she had grown quite tired of Alois. With a curtsey and a few exchanged pleasantries, she retired for the night. At least as far as they were concerned.

Where she really headed was her beloved music room. She had some time to kill before the butler would come.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was late into the night, hours after helping prepare Alois for bed that Claude finally went in search of the lady, Adriana.

When he found her, she was waiting for him. In what would appear to be a music room, she sat daintily on the piano bench, languidly playing a simple tune with her right hand.

As he approached, she stopped and turned to face him, her blue eyes seemingly darker than they had been just hours ago at dinner. Bathed in moonlight, her skin was iridescent, her hair inky black.

She seemed so fragile. So breakable.

He smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Claude, was it?" She stood slowly, her smile predatory as she circled the taller male, her eyes scanning his face before travelling down his body. He stood impassive as she inspected him, arms locked at his sides as his own eyes followed her.

The room was silent as the two assessed each other, Claude once more smirking at the petite woman—no demon—in front of him. Kagome found herself quite disinterested as the seconds passed, he was a lesser threat compared to Sebastian at the moment. But Claude found himself quite interested in the little beauty before him. He found his body reacting, compelling him to take a bite, to touch and taste the pale skin that called out to him.

Submitting to his instincts, he let her circle him once more before taking action. In a movement too quick to see, he had grabbed her and spun her into his arms. With her arms tangled in his and his mouth at her ear, he whispered sensually, "Did you want something, _Adriana_?"

Growling at the forced contact, Kagome realized she had underestimated his age. Yes, he was much more powerful than she would have guessed, practically on Sebastian's level. This would not do. She was too young of a demon to stand a chance and she hated to admit that.

Claude watched her lovely face twist into an angry expression, his smirk growing. Licking his lips, he let the inhuman appendage creep out to taste the younger demon trapped in his arms.

Kagome tensed at the feel of Claude's tongue as it snaked along her collar bone. It was long, she'd give it that.

"Oh look at the pretty little butterfly I've caught in my web," he stated, his deep voice enough to make her skin crawl. It appeared that she had found a whole new dislike for spiders.

"I think I may have a proposition for you, little butterfly."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

For some strange reason, Sebastian felt unease as he made his way to the Viscount's mansion in search of Kagome. As he entered the window, much as he had that morning, disappointment hit him. She wasn't there. Of course, that meant she must be in the music room.

As he made his way silently through the mansion, he found it to be eerily empty. He still stuck to the shadows, but something was off. As he approached the floral door, he heard a male voice. And from the feeling he was getting, it was a demon, and, no youngster at that.

As he looked through the crack in the door, he found himself displeased at the scene. The male demon was holding Kagome, petting her, touching her, whispering into her ear.

Not caring for what was happening in the room, he pushed the door fully open before striding in. As he did so, two pairs of eyes steadily watched him, blue and gold following his every step.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sebastian was no surprise to Kagome, although she wasn't sure if she could say the same for Claude. She stayed put though, not wanting to anger the male that held so tightly onto her body. The last thing she wanted to deal with was an angry spider.

"What could possibly bring you here at this time of night, Sebastian?" She asked as said male came to a stop in front of her and Claude.

With a frown, Sebastian looked to Claude with distaste. "I told you we'd be seeing each other again soon, did I not?"

And before Kagome could respond, Claude spoke up. "It looks like I have some competition, my little butterfly. But, I guess I cannot dally on this moment as Aloice seems to need my assistance." And with one last caress, he was gone.

Sighing, Kagome looked to Sebastian. "I grow tired. What did you want?"

"I simply came to check up on '_my little butterfly_'" he responded, mockingly. "But, I find that butterfly does not suit you at all. Calling a feline a butterfly? Despicable."

"Ah, but with quite the offer. What do _you_ have to offer me? Go back to your little human and stay out of my way, Sebastian."

"If only it were that simple, Kagome. I'm afraid I cannot let my master come to harm."

"I mean no harm to Ciel Phantomhive as long as he stays out of my business. He cannot stop me. You cannot stop me. The Kami cannot stop me in this, because I _will_ have my revenge, even if it takes centuries." And with her final words, she pushed passed the tall, stoic butler and headed for her rooms. It seems that her stay at the Viscount's mansion would be shorter than she thought. She had to set thing in motion before Sebastian and his master were able to intercede.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ciel sat at the funeral, watching but not really seeing, listening but not really hearing. After his grand entrance and flashy show of rose petals, he was content that his beloved aunt could rest with those she loved. As the funeral came to a close, he tried to let the sorrow go. He would miss her, but it happened and nothing could be done now. Jack the Ripper was finally out of the Queen's garden and he had other matters to focus on.

It was time to start going after the murderer from the London Massacre. Too much time had already been wasted.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kagome had her belongings packed, a townhouse ready for her arrival, and servants awaiting her word. However, she had one more thing to do before she left.

Dressed for travel, Kagome marched through the mansion, in search of the Viscount Druitt. As she approached his study doors, she made ready to knock. But, before her hand even made contact with the wood, the door was opened by a smiling Claude.

"Oh, Adriana! Lord Trancy and I were just finishing up business!" But as he took note of her travelling clothes, his happy demeanor turned more serious. "Oh, I didn't realize you were leaving right now. I knew you said today, but I thought you meant the evening. Really, you should stay!"

"I'm sorry, Aleister, but I really must go. It is somewhat urgent," she forced a rueful expression onto her face. The Viscount accepted her answer and motioned for her to come in.

Moving aside to let the Trancy boy and his butler out of the study, she smiled her farewells to the fake, jolly blonde. She grit her teeth, though, as Claude intentionally brushed up against her on his way out. What was it with spiders?

Closing the door behind her, she was motioned to sit in one of the chairs placed before the desk.

"Now, what can I do for my friend?" The Viscount asked with a bright smile.

"I would like to buy one of your servants. I often find myself a bit short staffed and I have the perfect man in mind! That is, if it's no bother," she said, looking to the airy man before her.

"Of course, I've practically got too many hired! But, why didn't you say so? I could lend you some."

"Oh, but that's such a bother! Besides, I'd like to keep this one, if you don't mind. It's such a hassle to find good help these days." She smiled, sweet and fake.

"Yes, who did you have in mind?" he asked, curiosity piqued.

"Oh, a young man named Ralph."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Before Kagome left for her townhouse, she found herself somewhat cornered by the Trancy boy's damn butler.

Staring intently at her, Claude spoke. "Don't forget my offer, little butterfly."

And then he was gone. Again.

With a distasteful expression, Kagome made to go to her carriage before any other obstacles found her. She had a bad feeling that shed be seeing much more of Claude in the future.

Oh how right she was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh what about this hat?" Kagome exclaimed to the less than excited Ralph.

The unpleased servant had woken up, gotten dressed and gone about work. But mere hours into the day and he found he was being shipped off to Lady Adriana. Wasn't that against his contract or something? The Viscount had no right to sell him like a slave! He was a dignified servant. How was he supposed to care for his little brother? His mother could never care for the sickly boy by whoring herself out for handfuls of change and his father was a good for nothing drunk who abandoned them. They depended on him. And here he was, his few belongings from the mansion in a stranger's townhouse and him standing with this thoughtless wealthy bimbo in an expensive hat shop as she placed ridiculous hats on him like a living doll.

He remained silent as Lady Adriana frowned. "You're not interested in hat shopping, are you." It was more of a statement than a question, but he avoided her icy blue eyes as he answered.

"I am interested in whatever my lady wishes to do." He was a good servant. He needed to make his pay and contact his family. He would not screw it up now, or who knows what would happen. Most ladies would simply dismiss him, tell the Viscount, and he may as well be blacklisted. He needed this job. That's what he kept telling himself. He needed this job. He needed this job.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ralph was glaring. He was losing an incredible struggle to stay calm and Kagome wasn't fooled. She had wanted to go out and just pretend for a few hours. To be happy, even. But, he was miserable. And, he was making her miserable.

She sighed. It looked like she couldn't escape reality.

Putting down the silly, gaudy hats, she tried to meet his eyes as they avoided her. "I think now is not the right time for shopping. The mood has left me," she said to Ralph and the female shop woman who was eagerly attempting to please her. "Thank you for your assistance, it is no longer needed."

And with that, she and Ralph stepped out of the colorful shop. Taking Ralph's arm, they walked along the shop fronts and fancy window displays, towards a carriage that would bring them back to the town house.

As Ralph helped her in, she pulled him in as well. "Close the door behind you," she ordered as she settled her stifling skirts. Comfortable enough, the carriage began to move.

"Do you still have the rubies I gave you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He seemed like to type who was far too suspicious to have sold them already.

He narrowed his eyes. Of course he did. A lady did not simply give a servant her valuables, and he probably shouldn't have even taken them. At first all he had thought about was how much money he could get for them to help his brother. But, after the excitement, he was thoroughly suspicious. He couldn't sell them. It would be strange and someone would find out. Lady Adriana would accuse him of stealing and then he'd be out on the streets again.

"I'll take that as a yes. Once we get back to the house, please retrieve them. We are going on a few errands."

He nodded and turned his head away from her in a disinterested manner giving her a view of his profile.

She could almost imagine Ralph was _him_.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

They had returned to the town house, rubies retrieved, and before he knew it, they were off in the carriage again to do unknown errands.

It was strange. Sometimes Lady Adriana seemed just like other rich women from old families, but sometimes she seemed like more. He knew it probably wasn't true, they were always the same, but some stupid part of him wanted to hope she was different. She had a somewhat mysterious intelligence that the others didn't. But, was she cruel?

As the carriage rolled to a stop, Lady Adriana told Ralph to stay in the carriage and wait. Not one to argue—too much, that is—he silently complied.

When she returned, the rubies were gone. Answering his questioning look, she smiled and said "I sold them. Now, we only have to make a few more stops. I promise. You may even enjoy yourself!"

And then they were rolling again, silence thick between them. But then, he thought he heard a sound from her. Straining to listen, he heard it more clearly. She was humming! A somewhat sad tune that reminded him of a song he couldn't place.

Caught up in listening, he didn't notice when the carriage stopped until the humming turned into words telling him to come with her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kagome smiled. "Here, you go first. I think you might be familiar with where to go." Ignoring his curious glance, he complied.

As she herself stepped out, she looked to him to see him in quite a shock. He hid it well, though.

"This is…where my family lives. Why are we here?" There was a thread of distrust and concern as he spoke.

"Well, I'm not some idiot to be made a fool of. I look into my servants and this is what I found. I don't have much hired help, but over the years I've found the best way to a well-running household is happy servants. So, I'd like to help your family, provided that's acceptable to you." At the incredulous stare she was getting, she continued, "And no, this is not charity. You think I'm just like the rest of them, but I do know what it's like to be out starving, to suffer the cold nights without as much as a candle or a blanket. It may not make sense, but I have no ulterior motives, and I would like to offer you and your family a lifetime of work and provisions."

Ralph was stunned silent. He didn't want her help. He had dignity. But did he have any other options? Would she demand some form of compensation in return? Nothing was free in this world.

"Don't over think it. You won't be my prisoners, you can always leave. But, I believe this is a generous deal. Think over it before you say no," she paused, "but don't over think right now! I'm simply dying to meet your little brother!" she was back to her happy facade. But, this time it wasn't so much of a mask. She found herself genuinely excited.

Kagome had always wanted a child. But demons don't procreate often, and the children are nothing like humans. When she was a girl, she had dreamed of marrying a handsome man and having a family, but that dream was far behind her. And over the years, she had taken a few orphanage children to care for. But they grew old and passed while she remained, unable to contact them with her still young, clean face. And it was a stab. Each time, the pain of a lost child that repeated and repeated, too much to bear. So she hadn't cared for anyone in decades. And, she was eager to fill the hole that had somehow manifested in her cold, demon heart.

Perhaps it was selfish, but she wanted to help Ralph. To help his family, and long for a family of her own.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Souta was a very cute boy, sure to grow up handsome like his older brother. But he was weak, born somewhat sickly and Ralph hadn't the money to pay a doctor for medicine or check ups. When his dull brown eyes saw Ralph, though, they lit up. Warm and joyful, even in his circumstances, he was completely happy.

The first thing Kagome noticed, though, was the fact that the boy was half Japanese. Long forgotten features of faces that resembled her own brought a somewhat nostalgic feeling as she looked at the boy who was hugging Ralph.

As the boy caught sight of her, though, he moved behind Ralph's legs, timidly peaking out from behind.

"Souta, this is Lady Adriana. We are going to stay with her for awhile."

"But what about mother?" the young boy asked, somewhat ignoring Kagome. "She hasn't been back in a while."

"I'm going out to find her now. I'll be back soon."

And then he was out the door before the shock set in. But, Kagome noted that he had decided for the short-term, at least, to take up her offer.

In the awkwardness, the boy had moved away. Well, as far as the cramped, dreary apartment would allow. The living for those who weren't well off was astonishingly disgusting: cramped, poorly built apartments that housed far too many people. It was amazing that Ralph had even gotten his brother and mother a space of their own.

An unidentifiable putrid smell hung in the air and she could practically feel disease like a blanket around her. It was certainly not the most desirable way to live. It was surprising that Souta had survived through this so long. He must be strong.

Moving around her dress, Kagome squatted down so she was just a tad shorter than Souta. Not wanting to scare him, she stayed towards the doorway.

"Hello," she flashed a smile. "I'm Adrianna. But you can call me Anna if you like." She outstretched her hand, hoping he would approach and take it.

Timidly, he moved closer. "I'm Souta." He didn't take the hand, though.

Moving to hug her knees, she decided to try and draw him out of his shell a little. "That's a nice name. Do you want to hear a secret?" She whispered, half cupping one hand around her mouth to emphasize the question.

Hesitantly, he nodded.

"My real name is Kagome. That's what my parents named me in Japan." He looked very interested, moving a bit closer. "Is your name Japanese?"

He nodded again.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When Ralph returned, Kagome and Souta were getting along very well. They were sitting on the ground, playing some hand game as the two giggled and whispered back and forth.

Ralph was a bit astonished. Souta didn't take to most people, and he had been intimidated by Lady Adriana when they first arrived. Smiling a bit, Ralph cleared his throat to interrupt the two who seemed to be off in another world.

Souta looked up, but noted the lack of their mother. "Where's mother?"

"She won't be coming with us. She wants you to go, though." He said to Souta, watching as his face fell.

"Why not?"

"She's busy. But she loves you very much Souta, and wants you to have better care from now on."

That was somewhat true. When Ralph had found her, they had gotten in quite the argument.

"_How can you just go with some woman?" she screamed. "Are you bedding her? She'll take advantage of you and Souta and dump you like trash!" _

"_No mother. I'm not like you," that had been harsh, he regretted it when he saw the hurt in her eyes. But, he continued. "You can't go on living like this! Just because every man leaves you doesn't mean Lady Adriana will abandon us. Souta needs better care!" _

"_You don't know what Souta needs. I'm his mother! You can't take him from me and I won't be taken for a fool by some rich aristocrat."_

"_You can't do that to him! Besides, who sends the money that keeps you living? I want him to be cared for, and if you wont do that, the _I _will. If you want to join us, you're welcome to. But I'm taking Souta."_

Within the hour, Souta's belongings were packed and the three were off, away from the dirty apartments and grungy streets.

In the carriage, Kagome looked to the sullen young man and nervous yet excited boy who stared out the window.

Taking the money that she had gotten for the rubies, she held it up.

"Well boys, I think Souta could use some more appropriate clothing," she glanced to the ragged cloth that passed for clothing, "and I know just the place!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sebastian shadowed the occupants of a familiar carriage, smirking as he saw a third, smaller person exit. How predictable. Kagome always did have a soft spot for children.

He paused as he felt a certain spider demon's presence, though, in the alleyway.

"Claude."

"Sebastian," the other butler nodded in acknowledgement. As the two watched the trio enter a shop, Claude spoke up. "Adriana shall be mine. Interference is futile. Within weeks, she will come crawling to me, begging for me and perhaps I may just accommodate her," he leered. "She simply cannot refuse what I have to offer."

"Believe what you may, but she will never beg for a spider like you," Sebastian retorted harshly. "She will have you on your knees before that day comes."

And, somewhat angered, Sebastian left, disappearing to return to Ciel. He did not wish to deal with Claude.

Claude would never have Kagome if he had anything to do with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews and reads! Here's another chapter!

**Chapter 8**

Claude wanted her. He thought of her as he helped Aloice dress. As he cleaned. As he ran errands. As he tended to dinner. Adriana had invaded his mind and all he wanted was to touch her. To run his hands over her bare skin and to taste her blood. To live off of her forever, and she him. He wanted her like an addiction, and he wanted to make her addicted as well. But he didn't just want to take her. He wanted to completely dominate her. He wanted her to moan and beg for his touch. To crave his presence. He wanted her on her on all fours for him.

At night he dreamed of her pale skin and frozen eyes, of her hot mouth and silky hair, of her soft curves and teasing hands as she writhed beneath him. He wanted her in every way; this was a thirst that only she could sate. A fire only she could ignite. And in return, he offered her revenge. He would give her her greatest desire to have her for eternity. And he was certainly getting the better end of the deal.

She would be his forever. To fuck and love and live off of. She would be his high, his ecstasy, his property. Their contract would brand them, binding them for the rest of time.

It was a beautiful thought. A dream that Claude would make reality. He would not need Aloice or other foolish humans. He would take her right from under Sebastian's nose.

Eternity in bliss.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ralph and a few of the other servants had cleaned out the townhouse, uncovering furniture, dusting tables and scrubbing floors. It was the season to be in town and rich families were all about, socializing and plotting. It was as if the city had come to life overnight.

Finishing up his chores, Ralph returned to his own room to clean up for the afternoon. Lady Adriana had given him afternoons and evenings off to spend with Souta and she often times joined them as well. He still couldn't say he was fond of her, but Souta was.

Souta was doted on by her, brought out to eat and given toys. Lady Adriana had decided to announce him as a distant family member, come to visit and relax away from his parents. His rare condition limited him to too much activity, however, and he was unable to run around like some of the other children. He and Lady Adriana tried to make up for it, though, by distracting and spending time with him.

A doctor had come by a few days ago and prescribed medicine for Souta. If he stayed on it, one day he would hopefully be able to endure physical activity. The condition would never be cured, though, and it was possible after a few years Souta would relapse. They all hoped that wouldn't be the case.

After splashing a bit of water on his dirty face, Ralph quickly changed clothes and went to find Souta. He was probably out in the gardens with Lady Adriana. It was one of their favorite spots.

However, when Ralph stepped out to the gardens, he didn't see Souta and Kagome like usual. Instead Kagome was speaking with a strange tall man dressed in a butler's uniform.

Perhaps she had hired a new butler. Writing it off for nothing, he turned around and went about to find his little brother. It wasn't any of his business anyway.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Can I go nowhere without you bothering me?" Kagome demanded of the male in front of her. "I don't even know how you manage to do your job with how much time you seem to spend following me around!"

Sebastian smiled. She was rather irked today. "Have you been getting enough sleep? Or is it that human, the one that resembles _him_, that has softened you up?"

Kagome ignored the question. "What is it you want this time?"

Well, that was one way to get to the point. Taking a step closer, he found himself somewhat glad to see she didn't step back this time. "Whatever Claude has offered you, you cannot accept it."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, her lips turned down in displeasure. "Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? You are not my keeper. Go back to Ciel."

He sighed. In a flash, he was behind her with his hand around her pretty little neck. His head bent over her and his free hand wrapped around her waist, squeezing hard enough to bruise. "I could kill you right now, little kitten," he purred, "I could slit your throat from side to side before you can even blink. I could crush your neck with the slightest twitch of a finger. You live because I let you. Because I _want _you to live. I have always been your superior, and it is best you remember that. So do not accept the offer. Whatever he can give you is not worth what he wants." Sebastian released his grip slightly, but still held her in place, the hand around her throat moving to hold her chin and forcing her face mere inches from his. "I can offer you so much more," he whispered hoarsely before he closed the gap, his lips pressing on hers.

Kagome quickly recovered from the shock, yet she was trapped. His hold was too strong. So, opening her mouth, she bit down.

Sebastian had expected it. Kagome had never liked him, and this was a predictable response. So, instead of releasing her, he simply held tighter. His lips were harsher as his tongue came out to taste his own blood in her mouth.

After he was satisfied, he let go, allowing her to push harshly away from him. "Feisty kitten, aren't you?" Licking his lips, he reveled in the loathing that seeped from her.

"How _dare_ you," she spat to the smug demon before her. "I want nothing you can offer me you cur. You disgusting crow. You _butler_. Claude will give me revenge. I can finish what I've started and I will pay whatever price."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're beginning to sound human. I'll be back when your senses have returned, Kagome…to collect my blood debt." He grinned at her furious expression.

She prepared to argue, but he was gone.

Fuming, she returned to the house. That was it. She would accept Claude's proposition.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

That night, Kagome lay awake. Again. Sebastian hadn't been wrong when he mentioned her lack of sleep. Unlike him, she required sleep every few days. As she aged, she would no longer need to meet the same requirements. But she was a fairly young demon, only a couple of hundred of years old.

Staring at the patterns in the ceiling above her, she willed sleepiness to overcome her. But, just as the familiar drowsy feeling began, she hears footsteps.

Turning her head, she waited for the footsteps to pass by through the hallway and continue on, but they didn't. They stopped in front of her room and were replaced by the sound of her door creaking open.

"Kagome?" A little boy's voice. Souta.

Sitting up, Kagome replied. "Souta? Is something wrong?" Aside from Sebastian, only Souta called her Kagome. Ever since that first day, it had been their little secret. But, he only said that name when they were alone, preferring to call her Anna in front of others.

The door was closed before he responded. "I can't sleep…" she could almost see the blush that dusted his cheeks. "Can I…sleep with you?"

"Of course, Souta. Are you afraid of something?" she asked as she motioned him over, making room for him in the dark.

After he had settled, blankets and covers pulled up, he answered. "N-no. Well, I thought I saw something outside my window."

Allowing the boy to curl up next to her, hugging her warmth, Kagome made soothing sounds. "Don't worry. I'm sure it was nothing." But, turning her head to look out her own window, her eyes flashed electric blue. "You're safe here."

He mumbled before nodding off.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Claude saw her eyes flash and sneered. She was trying to play mother to that street rat, trying to play human. That would simply not be acceptable once she was his.

She would never be human. She was a cold hearted demon, and they both knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Lord Eldon was an odd man. He was a collector of exotic animals, rare creatures Kagome had never dreamed of. Snakes that could swallow horses, large cats whose eyes gleamed with the promise of a bite, beasts and monstrosities that seemed as if they had crawled straight out of a nightmare. _

_He was cruel, as well. He starved his pets, tortured them. Made the fierce kings of the wild cower away from him. He tempted them with malice, and found a certain amusement in their desperation. _

_That's how he liked those around him. Desperate and fearful. He wasn't only odd and cruel, he was a control freak. A twisted man who loved to play with those around him. Best yet, though, was the pure delight he found in manipulating his servants, the poor men and women who were forced to work in his household. He kept them dependent on him, his money, and his household, and never let them go. _

_For special occasions, he tormented them. Kagome had witnessed a man who had spilled a glass of wine on the lord be thrown in and mutilated by one of his beloved pets. His screams a sound that would forever scar her memory. She had seen the lord force himself upon maids in the dark, laughing as they cried. She had watched him carve up the face of a boy that was "too pretty," lest one of the female servants fall in love and become distracted. _

_But his favorite pastime was Kagome. _

_In the beginning, it was small things. Dropping a ring and making her retrieve it. Kicking over the bucket of water she was using to scrub the floors. Tripping her with a cane or steering her into an object just so he could maliciously laugh and say, "You foolish girl. Better watch where you're going."_

_But then it became worse. A harsh grope, an unwarranted slap, a biting comment whispered into her ear. A threat said as if he were simply exchanging pleasantries, bruises when she messed up, broken fingers when she was slow. _

"_You're special," he would say "because you're not just a servant. You're part of my rare collection."_

_And one day he must have decided he had waited long enough because he called Kagome into his rooms. He looked to the young woman in front of him and had her fetch a knife—the very one he had used on the boy's face. And he branded her. Just as he did the animals in his collection. _

_Forced her down, bent over a table, ripped her dress and began the process of digging the knife into the tender flesh. _

_And, that family crest may have been beautiful had it not been gouged out of the skin on her back. But there it was, precise and neat just like the man who had put it there. Spanning from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, it ran down to the small of her back before finally coming to and end. _

"_You belong to me," he whispered. "Never forget that." _

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kagome woke to a phantom pain on her back, a pain that burned as if it were fresh. But she knew nothing was there. If she looked, he back would be smooth and unmarred. But still, she couldn't help but wince at her dream. Her memory.

Snapping out of her trance, Kagome glanced over to see Souta still peacefully sleeping next to her. His face highlighted in the morning light, hair mussed. If he looked cute and innocent in the daylight, he was an absolute angel lying there, asleep.

Kagome carefully removed herself from the bed as to not disturb the boy before quietly padding over to her closet. Picking a plain lavender dress, she dressed herself in silence, braided her hair and chose a matching hat and gloves to complete the outfit. Looking over her shoulder when she was done, she saw Souta just beginning to wake.

"Good morning Souta!" she exclaimed cheerily—a new habit since taking him and Ralph into her care. "I think today is the perfect day to go to the park. So, hurry up, get to your room and dress! I'll get Ralph." Hurrying out of her room, she practically sprinted around the house in a childlike—and unladylike—manner, hair tumbling behind her as she startled servants and maids.

"Has anyone seen Ralph?" she shouted at shocked maids who hesitantly responded to their uncharacteristically jovial mistress.

"In the kitchen, milady" one particularly demure girl responded and Kagome nodded her thanks before running off once more towards the kitchen.

In the plain, homely room, the cook mulled about and a few servants were just now eating breakfast. Ralph was amongst them quietly speaking to another young man.

"Oh breakfast! I forgot!" Kagome exclaimed. Souta needed to keep up his strength! She'd have to bring him some food before they left.

Her mini-outburst had gotten the attention of the savants, though, who stood at attention.

"Ralph," she said, ignoring the others, "we're going to the park. So, hurry up and eat before we've wasted too much time." And then she rushed out to go get Souta and the carriage.

In her wake, the other servants turned to Ralph, eying him somewhat jealously. Not seeming to notice or care, he mumbled something about it being too early in the morning before shuffling out, leaving the gossip of the others as they whispered amongst themselves.

"It's not fair. Ralph gets so much time off he barely does any work!" a young woman exclaimed as others nodded.

The young man Ralph had been speaking to whispered, "He and the lady are mighty close. He just shows up one day with the lady's 'distant family member' and she treats him like a companion. It ain't normal."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

All packed into the carriage, Kagome next to Souta and Ralph across from them, Kagome handed Souta the scone she had swiped from the kitchen.

"Here, you must be hungry and I rushed us out so quickly so I brought you a scone," she smiled down at the boy who gently took it and began eating. Looking across to Ralph, he watched on with kind eyes. Over the days, Lady Adriana had somewhat melted him. She was different than the other rich. Different to him and Souta, at least.

"How are you liking it in town?" she asked the quiet young man.

"It is suitable. Souta is doing well." He replied.

"But how are _you_? I think I prefer the country."

"It is lively. Work is easy," he said pointedly. "I feel guilty with the amount of favoritism you seem to show me. It is blatant to the other workers and inappropriate."

She pouted. He was such a stickler. Most people would have enjoyed time off and higher wages. Well, she wasn't about to change that. He needed the money and she knew it. Besides, she wanted to be around him. She wanted to share his company, him and Souta, and that was that.

Avoiding a verbal response, Kagome was relieved when the carriage pulled to a stop and the door was wrenched open by the driver.

"Oh! We're here! I believe we have all the items required for a picnic somewhere around here. Ralph, you can carry them. Souta and I will choose a suitable place," and she smiled before whisking Souta away.

Eventually, they found a good spot, partially in shade that was unoccupied. Smiling, Kagome whispered and joked with Souta as Ralph spread the blanket. Ralph looked on, nothing how much she seemed like a child sometimes. Well, actually a surprising amount of time that Souta was around which was somewhat shocking from the woman he encountered in the Viscount's mansion. It was as if she'd never had a friend as a child and was making up for it in his little brother.

As items were settled, they all sat down, contentedly relaxing in the shade.

"It's such a nice day out," Souta said, happily watching those passing bye.

"Yes, a perfect day to be outside," she agreed.

Happily they picked at food, light talk and laughter hanging in the air around them.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ciel Phantomhive had thoroughly inspected his top suspects, but had yet to uncover anything useful regarding the London Massacre. It was infuriating! The only thing he knew was the men had all fit a certain profile. They were older men, not varying greatly in age, who were from middle to lower class families. Other than that, though, they had no other known connections. A few were in one business or another, some were in the business of drinking, some dealing illegally. But there was nothing to connect them as a group, or to explain why they had all gathered that night.

Frowning, Ciel decided to go for a walk to the scene. He needed to clear his mind.

"Sebastian, fetch the carriage."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Would you like to hear a story?" Kagome asked the two males with her as they lounged on the picnic blanket.

Souta eagerly nodded and Ralph looked on, interest piqued even though he tried to look indifferent.

"Hmm, this is an old story in my family, the story of a girl whose name was long ago lost. But this nameless girl was said to be beautiful, dark hair and pail skin. So beautiful that she attracted the attention of a wealthy Lord who whisked her away to his castle," she told the story dramatically, hands flowing with words as she imagined it in her head.

"But he was not kind to her, and every day she would sit in the gardens and weep by the flowers while he was busy dealing with business. But one day, she was overheard. Curious about the strange sounds, a young man went to investigate.

"Now, the gardens were on the outer edge of the estate surrounded by a rock wall overgrown with vines and weeds. And, the young man determined the sound must been coming from within the walls of the estate. So, being the inquisitive man he was, he knocked lightly on one of the stones.

"She had been wiping her tears when there was a knocking sound. Knowing it couldn't have come from anywhere within the garden, she turned to the wall only to hear it once more. Hesitantly, she had crept closer to the sound, debating whether or not to reply, but in the end, she did.

"'Yes?' she called out and the man heard her.

"'Is it you who are crying?' he had asked only to be met by silence. And that is how most of their conversations went. He would speak and she would simply listen. But he knew she was there, and so he spoke to her.

"And, over the span of a month, the two had become good friends. Good enough that they both wished to meet the other in person. So they set up a secret meeting for that night and both separated, excited to see the other in person.

"When they did meet, they enjoyed each others company greatly and decided to meet again the next night until their daytime talks diminished into secret night meetings. And over time, the two fell in love. He was kind to her when the wealthy Lord was not.

"But one time, she was not so careful and they were discovered. Outraged, the Lord commanded the man be hanged and the woman locked away.

"But the woman was kind to the servants and had made friends so when it was time to be locked away, one slipped her the key. And so she escaped and ran to find the man…" Kagome paused. "He was waiting to be hanged but together they escaped and lived happily ever after."

A grim smile followed the ending to which Souta said, "Why do you have that look on your face, Anna? The story has a happy ending!"

She forced a smile to her features.

In the real story, the man had already been hanged and the woman dragged back to the Lord. When he heard of her attempted escape to find her lover, he'd gone into a fury and beat her, leaving her for dead.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sebastian listened in as she recounted the tale to her companions. He grimaced as she reached the ending.

What a peculiar girl, telling her story to these humans when she couldn't even bear to tell the truth. And to leave out such a vital character! But why bring up that old history now?

His eyes focused on the older boy, narrowing.

Foolish Kagome. She was being distracted by _him_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_The first time Sebastian saw her, she had been with that lowlife lord dressed in a rather inappropriate maids outfit. She had been a demure, beaten girl of perhaps eighteen years, yet striking in a way only pure souls could be. And perhaps that was what had drawn Lord Eldon to her for there was an intangible goodness about her, a certain incorruptible pureness. Even submissively following the arrogant man, she attracted attention…especially his. _

_Her soul called to him, strong and fierce—much in contrast to the girl that walked before him—a pure white light that he couldn't ignore. And yet, he did ignore her for it was her master he was here for. _

_Lord Eldon wanted a contract. Revenge on a certain pesky rival over some trivial matter in the dealings of humans. But, it was a soul, and an easy one at that. Yet as he and the lord spoke, he found it was the girl he paid more attention to. _

_Her soul would certainly be a delectable one. _

_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

_Months later, and he was a somewhat permanent guest. After the initial gossip had flown through the mouths of servants and staff, it had calmed down. Although, he still got the occasional pesky love struck stares from maids that caught a glimpse of him. _

_But, what interested him most was the foreign maid who seemed to always be stuck to Lord Eldon like a trusty pet. A lap dog, if there ever was one. And then there were the strange quirks of the lord. Sebastian certainly knew of his perversities, yet it disturbed him not for it was of no consequence. Soon enough, he would have his soul. _

_But, he did find himself irked with the young lord at times. His arrogance, his need for dominance, and his constant fawning over that damn maid. _

_Sebastian wasn't sure when it happened, but sometime during his stay, he found himself somewhat attached to the girl. Her soul cried out so strongly, her heart beat steadily, her blood flowed freely. Unbeknownst to the demon, she had more than piqued his interest. _

_And for no sensible reason, he often found himself displeased upon watching Lord Eldon sit her upon his lap; whisper in her ear; and worst of all, rent her out to his friends like a common whore. He knew what the man did when he thought no one was watching. He knew what happened behind closed doors, and it bothered him. And the fact that it bothered him in the first place only angered him more. _

_But most shocking was the day her spirit came back, the morning when she refused Lord Eldon, when she stared back defiantly. _

_And Sebastian knew why. She had found a reason to fight: the stupid human male who had captured her attention while the lord was none the wiser. Sebastian had often seen her sneak away at night only to creep back in the early light of dawn. She had found hope. _

_And for some unexplainable reason, he wanted to crush the hope. He wanted to destroy the man that had given her such a notion, and keep her locked in the walls of the estate. So, he tipped off Lord Eldon. _

_And, events unfolded just how he wanted. The man hanged and with it her hope. _

_But he had not expected her light to go out. For she was never meant to escape to find the man she so deeply loved. _

_No, but she had. And none other than Lord Eldon himself had found her. _

_And as he beat her, her soul weakened. It darkened and diminished, crippled and broken, until it was barely a flicker. A remnant of what it had been. _

_When Sebastian went to her, she was bloodied and unconscious. Naked and torn up, skin hung in flaps from raw red meat. Her hair was matted a dark crimson with shattered bones that pushed through, gleaming white. Nails ripped from mangled fingers and bruises that bloomed like flowers over the visible skin where knife cuts hadn't carved angrily. And shocked, clear blue eyes that just stared up at him, haunted and frozen. _

_She would die, her soul gone forever. _

_And for some reason, he wanted it back. He regretted something for the first time in centuries, and he knew the only way to fix it. _

_So, he knelt over the mangled body, and used his fangs to cut into his hand. Watching as the little river of blood rushed over the side of his palm, and splattered to mix with hers. _

_Lifting the hand to his mouth, he sipped the bitter metallic fluid and brought his lips to her untouched ones, breathing his blood into hers. He pushed his life into hers, his power to join with her forever. His essence mingled with hers as her lips gasped an unconscious breath. _

_And as her soul grew, it was unlike his. It was not the dark, sinister feel of a demons aura, but pure and brilliant. The only pure demon. _

_And so, he left her to wake. She would flee, and he would find her once his contract with Eldon was complete. _

_Yet, he never imagined it would be so long before he found her once more, dancing in the glittering ballroom of the Viscount Druitt and going by the distasteful name Adriana. But there she was, no longer the whimpering young woman who lay helplessly under Lord Elrond. No. She had certainly grown up. _

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mostly she dreamed nightmares. Terrible memories, branded to the back of her mind. But tonight, she dreamed of William. Of secret meetings and sweet caresses, whispered promises and hope when there seemed to be none.

Tonight, she dreamed good dreams.

But all good things come to an end, and so did all good dreams.

So, when she woke, she felt oddly cold. But she didn't embrace it. No, she wanted to cling to the warmth of good memories, warm brown eyes and comforting embraces.

And a bit sorrowful, she rose from her bed and pushed open her curtains to let sunlight in. Allowing the windows to crack open, she stared for a few seconds. Lost.

In her state, she barely sensed it before there, in front of her, was a demon. A rather confident demon whose golden eyes roamed over her state of dress and who, before she knew it, had pushed her back to the warm sheets of her bed. As his body hovered over hers, his arms pinning hers above her head, his eyes gleamed.

"Have you decided to accept my offer?" He questioned, brow quirked and overly certain of a favorable answer.

And she just stared up at him. Sluggish and tired. She had never felt so tired, so slow and sad. She barely registered what was happening as his eyes narrowed.

"I…I—" but her answer was cut short as a black blur flew over her, crashing into the demon above her.

And, the sound of crashing and fighting ensued as she still laid there, eyes on the ceiling, dazed.

_William. _

She tried to close her eyes, to see his brown eyes once more, to live in a different reality. But, all she saw was blackness, and all she heard was the sounds of a fight.

And so, with the effort she could muster, she rolled over to her side to hide the tears that silently escaped her eyes.

But, it was little use, for moments later, the door to her room opened, and all sound stopped. As she stared at the intruder to her room, he looked so similar.

"William?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ralph had no clue what Lady Adriana was doing up in her room, but it was causing quite the racket. And, the others didn't wish to disturb her if she was in a foul mood (as apparently it happened somewhat often). So, here he was, left with the job to go check on her and hope she didn't yell at him.

But, what he walked into was much different from what he had expected.

No, she was not having a fit, or throwing things around. Instead, two _strange butlers_ were going at it behind her as she lay curled up on her bed, facing away from the racket and towards to door, crying her eyes out.

Ralph was brought out of his shock, though, as she mumbled something. It sounded like a name, but he didn't catch it. Yet, it seemed the two men fighting had, for they froze immediately.

And, so Ralph shot into action. He didn't know what was happening, but they certainly were _not _supposed to be in his lady's room, fighting.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kagome watched as Ralph shouted at Claude and Sebastian, scolding the like little children. She had to admit, it was quite amusing. But, they also found it amusing by the way they seemed to stare back at Ralph, as if seizing up a meal.

Deciding now was a good time to get her act together, Kagome wiped her eyes and stood from the bed, earning everyone's attention.

"Thank you Ralph, but I shall handle it from here. Tell Souta I may be a tad late to breakfast this morning." And so, she dismissed him and made sure he got out of the room safely before any demons actually did decide to make a meal of him.

Then she turned to the two annoyed butlers with a frown.

"Get out of my house," she said stiffly, eyes moving from one tall man to the other. "I do not need whatever protection you see to believe I do, Sebastian, and I do not wish to accept any offers, Claude, for my judgment seems to have cleared up. Go to your masters and leave me be."

And, somewhat surprisingly, they did without a single snide remark back. So, alone once more, she tiredly turned to her desk and retrieved a pen. She had a rather urgent letter to write before breakfast.

a/n: (Ohhhh! We get a surprise visitor in the next chapter. Actually, I didn't really plan on including him at all! But, alas, we shall see him next chapter!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_The townhouse. _

_ -K_

Kagome stared at the letter, the swirled script that seemed so brief. Then again, he had always been a concise man. Anything longer would have been a waste to write anyway.

So, she slipped the letter into an envelope and closed it with the D'Aeth seal. In the corner of the envelope, she scrawled a simple "S" before tossing it into her fireplace. She could expect him to arrive tomorrow evening at the latest.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sesshomaru watched the flames in his fireplace dance and flicker, gently glowing and engulfing the small room in warmth. He knew the moment she had thought of him. He felt it in his very bones, an ache that lingered, a warmth that ghosted over his skin.

He knew she would send word soon.

And it was within the hour that the letter arrived, emerging from the ashes pristine and new. Silently, he bent down, reaching through the flame and embers to snatch the crisp envelope. He gracefully tore it open in one swift swipe and emotionlessly, he scanned the contents before tossing it carelessly back into the flames. Cold golden eyes watched the fire reclaim the slip of paper as it darkened and disintegrated into nothing.

It was time to reclaim his fiancé from her little independent adventures and back to reality. She was being far too reckless, and clearly could not handle herself if she needed his assistance. She was still too young a demon; she had yet to learn her lesson.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Down at breakfast, Souta was happily eating a selection of pastries and Ralph was quietly sipping a glass of water. While Souta had convinced Ralph to take breakfast with them instead of the other servants, he still didn't indulge himself with the pastries and treats purchased in town.

As she entered, the two looked up, Souta sporting an energetic smile and Ralph a slight look of worry. She smiled back. She was staring to get used to this "family" life, it was much different then the solitude she usually kept. Yet, she knew it would end...and soon.

"You look well, Souta. What does the doctor say about going out?" She asked, his smile brightening even more as he launched into the details.

As he did so, Ralph stood and helped her into her chair earning a quiet "thank you" and "You needn't worry so much" from her.

"…and he says I can try going for longer walks and maybe if that goes well, even trying a sport! I've always wanted to do fencing. Maybe now I can!"

"That's wonderful," Kagome beamed, "we shall have to take more walks around the park and build up your endurance. Perhaps this afternoon," she suggested, sending a look to Ralph asking silent permission to which he nodded his head discreetly.

Souta bounced in his seat eagerly and even Ralph had a slight smile on his lips.

"But, this morning I think calls for a trip into town. We must prepare for a guest," she added, watching the look of surprise cross Ralph's face as well as curiosity on Souta's. "And, I'd love if you two accompanied me. Besides, there may be some heavy lifting and I need two strong men to help," she smiled, glancing to Souta whose cheeks had a noticeable red tint from the compliment. "I'll tell you about him while we're out, if you'd like."

Ralph raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I must admit to being curious as to the identity of this mysterious guest." Souta nodded his agreement, before an idea seemed to enter his head and a slight frown came over his features.

"Is something wrong Souta?" She asked with slight concern.

"No, it's just…well…with a guest…you'll still have time for walks with me…right, Anna?" He asked, bashfully, eyes cast downwards. And, Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the silly question.

"Of course, Souta! Do not fret, out time together will not change."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ciel finally had a good lead. The killer was undeniably superhuman. Not a shinigami, so perhaps a demon? And, the demons he knew were his own butler and Alois's servants. And there was that strange woman Sebastian seemed familiar with…Lady D'Aeth? She was a suspicious character, likely not human. But, what was she? Demon? Or something else entirely?

Questions only led to more questions and certainties turned into uncertainties. The young boy frowned. Sebastian was being of little help in this case. Far too little help. Which meant he knew something.

And so, it was time to force Sebastian's hand…if he could.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

In town, Kagome purchased enough meat to feed a small army and then some. At Ralph's incredulous look, she only said "He likely will be here for a while, and it is all he eats." And with that, she closed to topic, leaving Ralph and Souta to look to each other and imagine what kind of man he must be, for he certainly would be an odd one.

As they loaded the carriage, Souta finally spoke up to ask about the stranger. "So, what is his name? What is he like?"

"His name is Sesshomaru, and he is…well…the best way to put it is that he is himself," she said, brows furrowed a bit in thought as she tried to find words to describe the man.

"That's not a very good description," Ralph said, voicing his and his little brother's thoughts as she continued to look at them in thought.

"Well…he is quiet, I would say. Terribly stiff and domineering, but not bad. He is quite agreeable, really. Once you get to know him, that is, and he takes a liking to you."

Ralph and Souta shot odd glances to each other as she continued to ramble about this mysterious man, _Sesshomaru_.

"Is Sesshomaru also Japanese?" Souta finally broke in, curious at the name. It seemed foreign and awkward on his tongue as he stumbled over the sounds.

"Oh, yes," Kagome clapped a little, "he is a dear…uh friend." She smiled overenthusiastically to the two males in front of her, yet only Ralph picked up on her nerves. For perhaps the first time ever, she was nervous and as Ralph noted, it was a very out of place emotion on the usually cool and collected woman. Continuing to speak Ralph helped her into the carriage, her eyes took a faraway look. "He is one of the few from home I know, yet we actually met here in London. But, nevertheless, we share the culture and security, dare I say, that can only come from ones childhood home. But I'm rambling again." She laughed a bit…well forced a laugh that seemed a bit high strung to Ralph. "I'm sure everything will work out perfectly," and yet she knew she was trying to convince herself as well that it would all go smoothly. After all, it had been quite some time since her slightly unannounced departure from her…her…fiancé. And really, she wasn't quite sure how that had happened. Honestly, she wasn't. But somehow along the way, she—a proud feline—had ended up betrothed to an arrogant, cold, yet somehow pleasing dog demon. A very old one at that. Perhaps even older than Sebastian, yet she wasn't willing to wait around for them to duke it out. Not to mention Claude. He was definitely a factor as well.

Caught up in her thought, she suddenly came back to reality as the carriage ran over a bump and sent the occupants a few inches in the air. While Souta laughed, Ralph only looked slightly disturbed and a though hit Kagome.

"Wait!" she called out to the driver. "I forgot something, we must go back!" She slightly shouted as to be heard. And Ralph looked to her, a questioning expression plastered to his features. She was _very _out of it today. Then again, it might link back to her rather action filled wake up…yet he couldn't help but think it was all the mystery guest. Whoever this Sesshomaru was, he was one to be watched out for.

As they re-entered the bustling streets of town, Ralph had to wonder what they'd possibly forgotten. If anything, this was servants work. Not that anyone was complaining that she insisted on doing the errands herself.

As if reading his mind, Kagome spoke. "We need to buy a pocket watch."

However, after the purchase of a _very _expansive and decorative pocket watch, Kagome felt something. A pull inside of her. A feeling that told her she needed to follow it, something she had never experienced before.

Narrowed eyes, she turned to Ralph and Souta. A pleasant face plastered on, she suggested they take the carriage back for she just remembered another errand that she needed to do…alone. She would find another means of transportation back to the house, she assured them. And, while Ralph was now brimming with suspicion, he hesitantly acquiesced to her demands.

"Should you be out alone?" he asked, to which she assured was fine. And to which he didn't question further. He had no right to force her back—if he even could—and she could certainly handle herself...right? _She'll be fine_, he thought to himself. _I know she disappears sometimes, but she always comes back._ But somehow, he felt things were different today. Today just felt _off_. Yet despite it all, he and a happily oblivious Souta waved her off and returned to the carriage to make the trip back to the estate.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

As Kagome rounded the corner into the alleyway, the tug inside of her faded away and she heard Sebastian's distinct voice, as well a stranger. But before anything else was said, the two turned to their newcomer. Sebastian's lips turned upwards into a somewhat expecting smile but the other man had no expression. Only a hard look to his odd colored eyes.

And then she knew what the feeling was, the pull that urged her here. Because standing in front of her was William…long dead William.

But he only stared back indifferent. Unrecognizing as any feelings she had started to crumble inside of her. As every memory burned and every smile withered away. And she couldn't help but clutch the spot where her heart was supposed to be. And then he looked away. Uninterested.

But, as Sebastian watched her heart break in her eyes, his smile widened into something more inhuman. And in the next instant, he had her in his arms. "Poor little Kagome. Fated to such misery." And then his mouth was next to his ear as he whispered so only she could hear. "Won't you let me fix it?"

But, something was wrong. William T. Spears couldn't help as his head snapped up to the name. The name that lingered in his mind and run in his ears. He knew that name.

How could she be a demon? How was she alive?

"_Kagome…_" He couldn't help but say it. But voice the name that had lingered as his only memory from before. The only face he thought he knew.

But he didn't know her anymore. Not as she was there, wrapped in Sebastian Michealis's arms. Not as the filthy demon whispered into her ear, or as she looked into his yellow and green ringed eyes with her own desperation.

And yet he knew those eyes. Those beautiful pale blue eyes. They were still his. They were the eyes he remembered. And, as she forced herself away from the butler, it was his Kagome who did so.

And Sebastian was left to watch on, unpleased, as the two long lost lovers stared into one another's eyes.

Damn the Shinigami. Damn his timing. Damn his memory. And Damn himself for calling her Kagome instead of Adriana.

Damnit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

William T. Spears was a serious man. A serious man who followed the rules, no exception. But, here in front of him was someone he knew. Someone he felt _something_ towards. And yet, he wasn't sure what that queasy feeling in his gut was. What the pounding in his chest meant, or the dilation of his pupils was for. The air that suddenly seemed so warm and suffocating, the walls to confining, and yet not close enough.

Had he been human, he would have said it was love causing these odd symptoms. But he hadn't been human for a long time. And, it appeared his Kagome wasn't human either.

No, she was the very thing he detested. A leech, a parasite, a _demon_. How could he love her? And yet, these feelings remained. They were the closest he had ever come to his past. And, he knew he must have loved her because he remembered her. Her face, the feel of her silky hair as he ran his fingers through it, the soft pink lips that were always so gentle. Flashes of her, memories, ran through his mind. The jumbled pieces to a puzzle he had long given up on.

But here they were. Reunited in a cruel twist of fate.

And he suddenly had the urge to reach out and touch her. To make sure she was real, a tangible life form and not some illusion as some part of him hoped she was. So, as if in a trance, his arm raised itself up slowly from its rightful place at his side. And on their own accord, his fingers reached out to stroke her cheek. To feel her skin beneath his fingertips.

"I remember…" he whispered, watching as tears slid down her face. But they were not clear. Not human tears. The red blood that dripped from her eyes only reminded him of a single fact.

She was a demon.

And so, before he could let his heart overrule his head, he ran away. Disappeared before he regretted it. Because he found himself loving her more by the second. Sharing in her tragedy and worst of all, remembering. Remembering the black out as his head separated from his body, still twitching as the nerves continued to spasm throughout his form. The sensation of waking up afterwards.

And, this was his life now. For some reason, destiny had led him down this path, allowed him to continue on as a shinigami. He would not live in the past.

Yet, as he travelled over rooftops and felt the wind on his face, he couldn't help the feeling that crept into his body. That he was lying to himself. In fact, he was positive.

He would see Kagome again. And he hated knowing that he wanted to.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kagome cried silently. She felt the abnormally heavy tears flow down her face. Warm and sticky, usually so.

Gently wiping her face with the back of her hand, she found a crimson substance instead of salt tears. Blood.

Face twisted in confusion, she furiously tried to get the metallic fluid off her face. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be the creature she was anymore.

She wanted William back.

Would he have left if she were human?

Run away with that last look of disgust?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sebastian watched the young woman who had collapsed to the ground, and an odd emotion came over him. Concern. But not for her heartbreak. No, for the blood that escaped her eyes. That did not happen. Not if she kept herself sustained with souls.

As she frantically tried to rid herself of the bloody tears, he approached and, sounding like a stern father, asked "When was the last time you fed? You should not be bleeding."

And she looked up, an expression of utter confusion and sadness clouded her features.

"I don't know. Why is this happening?" Her voice was small. Beaten and weak, sad enough to drive one crazy. But she knew. And he knew it too. She hadn't had a soul in years. No, she had been depriving her form of the very thing needed to survive. She had been repressing her base needs and sooner or later she would be driven mad.

"Kagome. You must not ignore your hunger. You cannot continue like this! You will die!" And Sebastian was angry. He towered over her, looking down on her kneeling form. She was not allowed to die. She would not fade from existence, he would not allow it. Not when he had saved her. He did not bring her into the demon world for her to wither away.

But, she looked back, finding she still had the will to send him a defiant glare.

"I will not steal the soul of an innocent, Sebastian!" she spat at the tall male. "I will not become a monster like _you_! I would rather die."

Anger spurred further, he bent down until he was inches from her face.

"Then we will have to come to an agreement," and as he said this he removed a glove from his slender hand. Discarding it, he brought the hand to his mouth to bite down on his palm, only stopping once his own blood flowed freely.

"Drink," he demanded, holding the appendage to her mouth, roughly allowing the blood to smear on her unopened lips.

But she stared back with narrowed eyes. Refusing him through her heated glare.

"There are many ways to force you," he said coldly. "Do not make this more unpleasant for yourself."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

She knew what he wanted. And what it would mean. To share blood was to share life. It was a very intimate act, too intimate for simple sustenance.

But she also knew it would save her. That he would save her, whether she wanted it or not. Because she didn't want it. No, she wanted to be done. To finish her business, complete her revenge and die. No more pain, no more knowledge. No heaven or hell, but emptiness. A nothingness that she very desperately wanted to become a part of.

And so she shook her head, causing more blood to smear around her lips as he refused to move the hand away.

But eventually, with eyes blazing red, he retreated. Or so she thought.

He moved the hand back only to speak harshly to her. "I cannot allow you to continue like this—like a human. You will drink this blood and regain your demon side. You will not die, you will not wither away. I won't permit it." Putting the bleeding wound to his own lips, he took some of the blood into his mouth and before she could register what was happening, his lips were on hers, surprise parting her own lips just enough for him to force the burning hot liquid into her mouth and leaving her the choice to choke or swallow. So, unhappily, she allowed the blood into her system until there was none left. But his lips remained, arms wrapped around her tightly until he had pulled her into a standing position once more, and the kiss continued until he finally released her when he was satisfied.

Stiffly she pushed him away, wiping her mouth in disgust. She could already feel it, feel his blood rushing through her, diluting her own. Feel his power mingling with hers, his darkness taking over her purity. Fell his very essence seeping into her like a disease. She already felt tainted. Unhuman. Wrong.

But that just what she was. Unhuman. Unnatural. And it felt so right. So enthralling. She felt _alive_ and very much the demon she was.

And she felt the urge to do something she knew she would regret. To do something she would never have done in her right mind, or so she kept telling herself. She felt the need to close the space between them once more, to feel his touch and taste his lips with the lingering hits of blood.

Her own eyes lit up unnaturally blue, matching Sebastian's glowing red ones, and she did it. Closed the gap between them. Reached forward and pulled him to her.

She didn't know what she was doing, but it just felt _right_. And, Sebastian seemed to think so, too, as he pressed her roughly up against the alleyway wall. Pressing his lips down on hers, she found herself responding this time. Found herself enjoying it, melting into the feeling as their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. As she grew drunk on the blood, on the feelings and the sensations. As her hands found their way to run through his hair and his caged her against the wall.

Was this what it meant to share blood?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Claude felt something wrong, knew something was off. He couldn't shake the disturbing awareness lurking over him. It felt _bad. _Horrid.

Glancing to his occupied master, he felt nothing as he abandoned him. As he left to pursue this feeling. Because he knew it had to be related to Kagome. And, she was worth so much more to him than some stupid silly contract. Aloice was nothing, could never compare. He was dinner, but oh how much more delectable and appetizing Kagome was.

As he searched for her, he came across a scene that had him in a rage, contained but for an especially cruel smirk as he imagined punishing the sweet young woman.

How dare she consort with the likes of that Phantomhive butler.

* * *

><p>Wow, was that super cheesy? Haha. Thanks for your reads, reviews, follows, and favs!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sebastian parted with Kagome satisfied. She had accepted him, taken his blood and _enjoyed _it. And whatever the case, he knew it was only the beginning. That she would come back to him and that she would learn to desire him. Because, as much as he was inclined to say he didn't feel much towards the female, it was untrue.

But as Kagome disappeared from the alley, her feelings were of confusion. Could she find William once more? Recreate a relationship with the man who still managed to hold her heart in his hands? Or was that wishful thinking, weak and distorted by her human memories? Maybe what she needed was another demon. A Sebastian to ground her, to remind her what she really was…a killer. She stole the souls of the helpless, ripped their very essence from their bodies to survive. And she knew she could no longer neglect it, no longer starve herself. She had to embrace her nature as she once had. No more foolishness. No more silly weaknesses. At least, that's what she told herself.

And yet, as she imagined Souta and Ralph's faces in her mind, she knew what they were. Liabilities. They were her weakness. _William_ was her weakness. But she still refused to compromise. She would protect them until the end. They needed her, and perhaps she needed them as well.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

As Kagome found herself back at the townhouse staring at the door, a realization hit her. The pocket watch she had bought was not her hand, forgotten with the day's events. Perhaps dropped, perhaps stolen, whatever the case, it was notably _not_ on her person.

As she turned to go and search, she was surprised to find someone behind her. Somehow undetected by her normally sharp senses stood Claude with an unreadable expression holding the pocket watch carelessly in front of her.

"Forget something, little butterfly?" He asked, voice drawn out and low. Dangerous.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome looked to the troublesome object and then to the gleaming golden eyes of its holder as he took a step closer leaving barely inches between the two.

"You've been following me," she stated blandly.

"Yes, and it seems as though you've been quite _naughty _Adriana," he smirked, "or should I call you Kagome?"

"Adriana," she replied coolly. "Now may I have the pocket watch or do you wish to torment me further?"

"I would hardly call this tormenting, dear Adriana" he said reaching out a gloved hand to stroke her cheek and causing her to frown. "But I will return the watch in return for a kiss," he said smoothly and nonchalantly to her yet his eyes held an intensity that betrayed him. "It's really not much to ask after your little _tryst _with that Phantomhive dog. I'm sure I can make it enjoyable," his lips quirked up into a somewhat cruel smile.

"No," she glared back, "go back to your master, spider."

But before she could dismiss him, his mouth was on her own, rough and angry as he bit her lower lip. Just enough to taste the blood that he so yearned after, to get a sample, to spur the obsession that had bloomed inside of him.

And the kiss was much different than that with Sebastian, more forceful but no less passionate as he stole her blood and she found herself unable to stop the overpowering male.

When he finally released her, he handed over the pocket watch with a victorious grin. "Was that so painful?"

And as much as she wished to despise the demon in front of her, she couldn't any more than she could hate Sebastian. They were simply being themselves, being _demons_. They played by different rules.

Snatching the object from his hand she turned away from him. She turned to hide the eerie glow in her eyes from the lingering effects of the kiss.

"I'm sure you have somewhere to be, Claude," she said before entering the house and closing the door on the butler.

Letting out a sigh, she leaned against the door once it was firmly shut, and tried to catch her breath. Luckily the servants were occupied elsewhere so as not to witness her embarrassment. How was it she seemed to attract so much trouble?

Clutching the pesky watch to her chest, she composed herself before walking further into the house. She had a guest who would be there any hour now, and she desperately needed a bath.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sesshomaru didn't know exactly what to expect when he arrived, but he knew Kagome to be a trouble magnet. Ever since the day he found her collapsed in a heap of old rags on the street, starving with the street rats and beggars. But of course that's not what attracted him to the filthy, petite young woman. No, he wouldn't have given her a second look had it not been for her overwhelming pure soul. The aura that seeped into his skin and warmed his insides, the absolute innocence that radiated from her, a _demon_. Never had he found someone who felt that way, no demon was pure. But there, in front of him, freezing in the cold winter air was proof.

And so he took her. A soul that powerful and inherently untainted was something notable and he wanted the advantage. She was sure to be powerful once she was cared for and she discovered her own way. With experience, she would be a force to reckon with, an unlimited number of possibilities and powers.

So he gave her his surname and taught her about demons, about herself and mentored her until she was competent enough. Until he realized she wasn't just an advantage anymore but that she was someone he _cared _for. Perhaps the only one he cared for, and he knew she would not die to leave him like humans. She could be at his side forever and him at hers.

But she would not marry him, would not mate him until she had vengeance for an injustice long ago committed. Nor would she tell him what it was. And so he had settled for a promise, and engagement while she carried out her revenge. But she had been gone too long, had been too careless, and had yet to come into her full power. He knew she would need his help, as much as she had denied it. In fact, they had gotten into quite the argument. He would not leave his fiancé off on her own unprotected and she would not have him with her. So he challenged her. If she could land a hit on him, she could go. Except when she landed the hit, she didn't only hit him. She managed to smash a precious pocket watch always held on his person. A watch that had been given to him by the only human he really cared for, a young girl named Rin who had grown and died. The very reason he did not befriend humans, the reminder of his everlasting life in a world full of death.

"_Leave," he had snarled at her, eyes glowing red._

_And she had. She retreated with a look of regret back over her shoulder as he tried to control himself. She had not known, had not begun to understand what exactly she had done. But, she was sorry. And she tried to express it to him before disappearing. _

As he reached the townhouse, he waited for a servant to answer the door. However, he was greeted not with one of the usual servants. No, it was a young boy not in uniform at all! Eyebrow raised, he returned the boys greeting as he entered.

"Where is Lady Adriana?" He questioned, face once more an emotionless mask. He inwardly noted the boy's unease and the slight fear that radiated from his person. Well, not that he could blame him. Even those who did not know him or what he was tended to cower and avoid him, it was natural after all.

But before Souta could answer, Kagome had appeared with Ralph not far behind.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," she said calmly even though her insides churned a bit. He wouldn't still be mad, would he?

"Yes, good evening Adriana," he responded politely as his eyes took in the other person. The _male_ person standing rather closely to his intended.

"Oh yes, let me introduce you to Ralph," she motioned to the so far silent young man who curtly said a hello which was met with a slight nod, "and this," she patted the boy's head—rather affectionately Sesshomaru noted—"is Souta. They are my guests," she said, eyes warning him against treating them as he normally would a servant or pesky human.

"Yes, I can see." He tilted his head a bit. But, Kagome had to acknowledge it was much better than the customary 'hn' he often favored or the silence when she first became acquainted with the stoic demon.

"Well then, dinner will be ready in an hour. For now we may speak in the study." She turned and headed towards the study, knowing full well he would be just behind her. Flashing a smile to Ralph and Souta, she disappeared into the room with Sesshomaru and the door closed behind them, locking out the two who stood in the hallway left with a cold feeling. The immediate change in Kagome had left them feeling out of place and the stranger seemed more than dangerous. He felt…deadly.

"Come on Souta, let's leave Adriana and her guest," Ralph said as he ushered the boy away from the study. He just had a bad feeling.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I see you've been quite busy, Kagome," Sesshomaru said smoothly as he took a seat and motioned for her to do so as well. "Picking up strays and other _undesirables_," he stared blankly at her. Yes, he had thought he sensed it but now in such close proximity he could feel the auras of other demons imbedded into her own, trying to claim what was not theirs. Trying to mark her, yet the two energies also fought with each other. And the dark feeling that invaded her own comforting aura displeased him.

"It is not as if I seek out trouble, Sesshomaru. I cannot help it that the one who created me has resurfaced. It was bound to happen sometime or later."

"Yes, but there is not only one, is there," his eyes gleamed dangerously. He hadn't realized she could attract so many other demons in such a short time. She really was troublesome sometimes. Troublesome but worth it.

She shook her head. No, her life had taken a turn for the complicated lately. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

><p>Ya…sorry for any errorstypos. I don't really edit these things.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I can feel the inner struggle of your energies," Sesshomaru stated blandly, finger tapping every so lightly on the darkly stained mahogany desk in front of him. He gave off the air of complete disinterest, yet they both knew that to be untrue. He couldn't hide so easily from her. "It's quite distracting, the push and pull of dark and light that appears to surround you. Have I not taught you how to suppress projecting your aura?"

She frowned in response, but the air seemed to clear as the battle that seemed to rage around her being dissipated. She had lost herself in more ways than one since he last left her. It was probably his own fault, he knew she shouldn't have been left to her own devices, she was still too young and naïve in the dealings with herself.

"You do know not of my past, do you?" She asked, her eyes locking onto his own cool and golden ones. "Before you found me on the streets?"

"I have done my research." His eyes never left her own intense gaze, meeting the challenge that the woman in front of him seemed so determined to issue. He knew more then he cared to, more of her pain then he ever wanted to know. For it only angered and saddened the old demon. But, he was above that, those foolish emotions. All that mattered was that she was here now, the person that she was, with him.

"Then you know, don't you? You know why I am what I am, Sesshomaru. That I can be nothing else but the twisted, confused being that I am," she sighed and paused. "I don't know why you bother," was mumbled but clearly he was aware of her words. As her eyes broke the gaze and looked downward, it was like looking at a saddened, guilty child. It was a glimpse of what she had been when he first found her. Broken pieces that managed to stay together as if by glue, fragile enough to break once more at the slightest touch.

He reached out, his hand gently tilting her chin up to look at his stern expression. "How dare you say that," his eyes softened, expressing more feelings then she had ever seen from the stoic demon. "You insult not only me but yourself. And I will not tolerate that attitude from my fiancé. I picked you for a reason, Kagome, and that reason is because you are worthy. Only you." He watched her own emotions swirling in the depths of her dazzling blue eyes which sparkled with the water of tears yet to fall. "Why does this matter so much to you? This revenge will solve nothing."

"Because," she whispered. "It's all I have left. I cannot be at peace knowing those _monstrosities_ live, that their line continues on, breeding more monsters. That what happened to me undoubtedly happens to other innocent young women. I can't," she shook her head, tears falling gently now.

"Kagome, Kagome," he cooed to the crying angel in front of him. She was no demon, no. She looked as if she were a fallen angel. Tainted but perfect as she mourned. A beautiful creature that he now held in his arms as she silently suffered. She was never meant to be the creatures that they were, the dark, devilish fiends that surrounded her. It had been but a kink in her fate to end up a creature of the darkness when she was so obviously meant for the light.

"I can't stop crying now," she said, still nestled into the strong embrace of Sesshomaru. "It's all I feel like I have been doing recently," the sardonic laugh that followed was self-pitying.

"It is alright, Kagome," his left hand ran through her hair in a soothing motion. "I am here to bear this weight with you. I am not going anywhere anytime soon."

She smiled into his chest, a real one. She had never realized how important Sesshomaru had been in her life until she was without him. He was like a steady weight keeping her grounded and bringing her back to reality. He was her tether to the Earth, lest she float away into the sky. He was her stability in times like this, always so calm and accepting. Nothing like Sebastian and Claude who only seemed to stir up her distress and confusion. Even Ralph would never be the stable overpowering force that Sesshomaru always was. He didn't even have to try, he just simply was.

For a while they just stayed like that, both contented by the presence of the other. And Sesshomaru noted her energy no longer seemed to fight with itself, but rather it was a peaceful balance. Like yin and yang, coexisting as it always had, as it had been meant to.

"So," he broke the silence with his deep, rich voice. "Who is this other demon foolish to pursue what belongs to this Sesshomaru?" Sometimes he still slipped into his old habits, referring to himself in the third person. It only caused to make her laugh a little before she finally ended the embrace, pulling away reluctantly from his warmth.

"He is a butler," she started, noticing his look of disdain before continuing, "Claude Faustus and he is currently in a contract with Alois Trancy."

"Hn," Sesshomaru smirked. "You certainly do seem to have a talent for attracting butlers." If he had been anyone but himself he might have laughed at the little joke. But he was himself and so he did not as much as it humored him to say so. "And Michaelis, he is a problem as well, correct?"

Kagome nodded, but she wasn't really sure. She didn't like Sebastian, or she didn't think she did. Not like she liked Sesshomaru. But, was he really such a problem? He was just playing his usual games. And, she doubted he would actually allow any real trouble to come to her, even with the current case his contract Ciel was working on. No, he wanted her too much to allow anyone else to have her, even his contract. He would never allow the Queen to find her.

"Well then, you are not to be left alone with either one for any reason. I or another is to be with you at all times," Sesshomaru started, ignoring her look of irritation. "There is no reason for you to have another encounter with either one, and now that I am present I will remind them they best not step on someone else's property."

Kagome sighed. She forgot just how overprotective he could get. And she knew he didn't mean to sound like she was his possession. But, in all rights she was. He was her rightful master, her teacher and more recently, her lover. And, it was just the way he was used to speaking.

"I hardly think that necessary, Sesshomaru. You're presence here is enough to deter most. Besides, it would be odd if I suddenly needed a companion to do what I have always done. And in any case, neither truly wishes me harm. They are both stuck in their little games, I will be perfectly safe. Just having you here is enough to ease the situation." She was about to continue, but there was a hesitant knock on the door.

Both occupants glanced at each other, one conveying that his word was final and this conversation was over, the other saying this was certainly _not _over. But, it was he who spoke finally.

"Enter."

An awkward and unsure looking Souta peeked around the door to look demurely at the two occupants. He felt like he was invading a very intense and personal conversation and he wasn't too comfortable with their new guest. "D-dinner is ready," he stuttered a bit. The guest, Sesshomaru, was a very daunting presence. Nothing like Lady Adriana.

"Alright," Kagome smiled. "We'll be out in a moment. Why don't you start?" She tried to ease his apparent nervousness, but it didn't seem to do the trick. After all, Sesshomaru was quite intimidating.

He nodded before disappearing off to dinner, quickly closing to door behind him. Kagome sent a look to the calm demon besides her.

"Please try not to frighten the whole household," she commented but he only smirked back.

"It is my house, little Kagome. The other servants know that," he said, standing to place a gentle kiss on her head before heading towards the door. "Are you coming?" He asked, eyebrow raised in an elegant arch.

She huffed, but nevertheless followed him out the door. He was such a _dog_!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dinner was more than awkward to say. The easygoing family like atmosphere that Kagome had fostered with Ralph and Souta disappeared with Sesshomaru's presence. He was like the stern father, returning to a household which seemed to fear him. Ralph and Souta were almost silent, the latter trying so endearingly to be on his best table manners while Kagome tried to smile in encouragement to the young boy.

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table, eating his meal elegantly while curiously taking in everything about the two humans his dear Kagome had decided to take in. They were…an odd choice, if he did say so himself.

Meanwhile, Kagome now sat to his right with Souta to her left and Ralph across from her. The perfect little family like structure. Except there was nothing family like about the atmosphere.

This was going to be difficult. Ralph and Souta clearly would need to adjust to Sesshomaru, and it wouldn't be easy.


End file.
